


No reason to love her

by Reallifewriter



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallifewriter/pseuds/Reallifewriter
Summary: There is a half-demon called Jackson Frost. He is the one who causes strong winters throughout the land. One day he meets a girl in danger and makes a deal with her to protect her life against all costs.But what happens when he falls in love with her? And when his demon brother wants to take everything away from him?





	1. The meeting

She ran through the forest. The cold was hurting her bare ankles, but she wouldn't stop running.

"Stop!"

Two strangers were chasing her. The blond hair of the woman swayed up and down with each step. She was just wearing a torn up t-shirt with boxers. Her blue eyes were looking fearfully.

Her name was Elsa Winters. She was a normal 16-year old girl and the heiress of a big company. At least she was normal until she got kidnapped by a few strange man. They held her prisoner for a long two weeks. 

She gritted her teeth in anger. Those men...they tortured her, slashing at her body, humiliating her by stripping her...and all because her predecessors...they were a well-known and rich family. And some thugs had it out for them...

Her parents died in a fire. The only ones left were Elsa and her younger sister Anna. The two lived in happiness until that night...She remembered it well. The girls were alone in the giant house. Anna had just made dinner instead of Gerda, the maid. Anna told her that evening all about her day out with Kristoff, her fiancé. Elsa herself never decided on a fiancé. She wanted to concentrate on the company for now.

But that night, when they went to sleep...a few strange men came into the house. Elsa did her best to fight them off and she managed to tell Anna and Gerda to get to the wine cellar, where they locked themselves in. But the men overpowered her and took her to some abandoned building. There they told her that she would be one their 'project'...

She shrieked when she fell over a branch into the cold snow. Elsa grunted and lifted herself up. She had to run. She had to...she...

"Where are you going, sweetie?"

Elsa screamed when she saw the man with an evil grin standing over her. 

But his smile quickly changed into a look of shock when she took action.

* * *

 

He flew through the air. He laughed in a playful, yet evil manner when he noticed how cold it was in the area.

It was all because of him. Jackson Frost, also known as Jack Frost, the mythical creature. 

People all over towns believed that he was a magical spirit of a teenage boy that caused every winter. Well, they were right about the 'winter part'. But he wasn't a good magical teenage boy. He was an evil half born demon. And the reason he caused those long winters for his own selfish deeds. He wanted the world to be cold. Cold like his heart. 

Jack smiled to himself. He held his staff into his hand. For a very long time he had lived this life. In solitude. The only ones he sometimes spoke to where a few others from the other world, like Toothiana, who was also know by mortals as the tooth fairy and Sandy, also known as the sandman. They were one of the few creatures that were nice to him, even though he didn't consider them 'friends'. 

Together with Bunnymund, the Easter-bunny and North, the one who brought children happiness, they were more likely stuck together. Like five people in a bar.       With his staff in his hand he flew throughout the sky, making barely any noise as the wind blew through his hair.

He flew over a forest and suddenly noticed a few people running after someone. At first he didn't care, but then he noticed that they were chasing a wounded girl.

Jack gritted his teeth. Those damn mortals...what should he do? He knew how fragile mortals were and that he shouldn't meddle with them. But it wouldn't hurt to take a look.

He flew lower and looked down at the girl who just stumbled over a branch. One of the men came closer. He looked scruffy and he saw how the girl had a look of fear in her eyes. Something he would never have.

But all of a sudden the girl's look changed into one of hate. In her hand a small dagger appeared, made out of ice, and she turned and slashed the man's throat.

* * *

"Get away from me!"

Elsa crawled back as the man choked and fell down into the snow. 

She stood up and held the dagger close to her chest. She knew that she shouldn't use her 'gift'. These...ice...powers...that she had since birth. Only Anna knew about them. And no one else.

"Richard, what the fu..." Another man looked at his buddy in the snow. He then looked at Elsa who was holding the dagger close to his chest.

Elsa her whole body shook. She screamed loudly when the man suddenly drew a gun from his hand.

"No, please don't!"

When she yelled an ice spike shot out of the ground and pierced the man through his head. He coughed before he slid down the spike. Elsa fell down onto her knees and tears fell down from her eyes.

A few other men also came running towards her. Elsa closed her eyes and started to scream even more.

"S-stop!"

A few ice spikes shot out of the ground, but almost all of them avoided them. The men each drew a gun and fired.

But before the bullets could hit her a small ice wall flew out of the ground and reflected the bullets. Each of the men were hit and their bodies fell down into the ground.

"That is quite some power you got there, blondie."

Elsa opened her eyes. A strange man with white hair was standing in front of her. He was holding a staff in his hand and was wearing a simple blouse with a blue vest over it.

He held his other hand out with a smile. Elsa fearfully looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't devour you. And I'm not with those men."

His voice sounded a bit deep. At least deeper than Kristoff's voice. She let out a trembling breath and took his surprisingly cold hand.

Jack helped her up. He was surprised that she managed to grab his hand. Most mortals weren't able to grab his hand since it was as cold as ice.

"T-then...who are you?" Elsa's voice sounded weak and fragile.

Jack started to grin and he released her hand. "My name is Jackson Frost, half-demon and the one who causes the most catastrophic winters!"

"Jackson Frost..." Elsa looked into his blue shimmering eyes. His hair was white as snow and his skin was a bit paler than others. "Why are you here...?"

"Because I saw your fighting skills and I must add; they are very impressive."

Elsa took a step back and held her hand to her chest. "You saw?!"

"Yes-"

Suddenly they heard even more men coming. Elsa took another step back.

"They are here..."

"Yeah, they are." Jack calmly walked towards her. Elsa kept standing and looked up at the half-demon. "Then why don't strike a deal with me?"

"Eh?"

"I can get rid of these guys and I can find the true culprit."

"The true...culprit? Aren't these guys..?"

"I can serve you and find the true culprit of your parents murder."

Elsa swallowed nervously. How did he know about that? How did he know that her parents were murdered on that night? That night when she and her sister were saved by Gerda...when their parents...she clenched her fist. How she hated the one who killed them. If she would find the culprit, then she would....

Jack eyed the human-girl. He could sense true hatred in her heart. It was just a lucky guess at his side. Also, because he had seen so many faces of people who lost dear ones. Those strong, but almost broken faces.

"Fine!" Elsa looked up at him with determination. Her eyes had bags under them. "But you must never betray me, lie to me, obey my orders no matter what...and at least protect me, demon."

"Again, I'm a half-demon, but alright."

The men stopped in their tracks. Elsa and Jack could hear them clicking their guns.

"Then, my little snowflake, let's make the deal." Jack put his finger against her cheek. "I want something in return...when you have obtained your revenge, I will gain it, no matter what. If I want your soul, it will be mine. If I want your body or powers, they will be mine. Understand?"

"I don't care! I want more power than anyone else!" Elsa yelled with a hoarse voice.

Jack chuckled a little and then he suddenly laughed loudly. "A greedy one, aren't you?! Then...we need to seal our little agree with a mark. Where do want-"

"I said that I didn't care, didn't I?!"

Jack stopped laughing, but kept grinning. His hand moved up to her left eye and he pushed her head a bit back.

"Then, snowflake, let's put our seal on that beautiful eye of yours."

Elsa started to scream while the half-demon smile at her pain. Blood spurted out of her eyes and the mark was slowly inched into her left-eye. Elsa kept screaming. Jack felt how the mark was also edged on the top of his hand.

After a few minutes he was done. Elsa fell down the grass on her knees and put her hand in front of her left-eye in pain. Jack kneeled down in front of her and smiled at her. He grabbed her wrist and licked a bit of blood from her fingertips. 

"Now...give me a command, snowflake."

"It's Elsa...and you..." Elsa glared at him. Her left eye had a strange purple starred mark on it. Jack smiled because of it. "You...kill these guys!"

Jack chuckled. He stood up and turned towards the men with a dark look on his face.

"Yes, miss Elsa."

 

To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Our deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Jack learn from each other. Small chapter, next one will be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! :)  
> Another chapter. Next chapter will come quickly as well.

He was told to not betray her.

Or to lie...

He must obey her orders and protect her.

Jack sighed. He didn't knew what he could get out of their contract. But he was going to make sure that it would benefit him more than anything.

* * *

 The next day the two were in front of Elsa's house. Jack saw that it was pretty big.

"Here we are."

Elsa now wore a white bandaged eye-patch and a long t-shirt with boxers.

"It's pretty huge..." Jack mumbled.

Elsa didn't answer him and opened the gate. She walked up the porch and ran the bell.

Behind the door they heard two muffled voices. Elsa smirked a little, since she knew those voices.

The door opened up and there were Anna and Gerda. Anna wore a brown t-shirt with green pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She had the same eyes as Elsa. And next to her was Gerda. A woman with dark blond hair in a bun. She had brown eyes and was wearing a dark-blue dress that resembled an old maid-outfit.

"Elsa!" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's body and pulled her closer.

"Miss Elsa..." Gerda wiped a tear away.

"I thought that I would never see you again and..." Anna stopped talking when she noticed the man standing behind her sister. She stepped back and looked at the stranger. "Who is that...?"

Jack took a step forward and made a small bow. "My name is Jackson Frost...I-"

"He is my new bodyguard." Elsa glanced over at Jack who chuckled in amusement. She then looked back at Anna. "Or whatever...Anna, I'm tired...can't we talk about everything in the morning?"

"Sure, sure! I'm just glad that you're home..." Anna let them both inside the house. They walked through the small hallway into the living room. In the room there were a few couches and a bookcase and a tv. There were also photographs from the family and some painting. Anna pointed at the big stairs. "Elsa, you can shower and then go to your old room. Mister Frost can sleep in the guest room for now...doesn't he have any clothing? And why are you wearing an eye-patch, did your eye get hurt? And what did they do to you..."

"Anna..." Elsa groaned. "In the morning, okay?"

Anna quickly shut her mouth and nodded. "O-okay.......are you hungry?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I'm fine, just tired..." She turned and walked up the stairs with Jack following close behind.

"Okay, get some rest! There is no school tomorrow anyway!" Yelled Anna. She sighed when Elsa disappeared up the stairs. Anna turned around and looked at Gerda. "Elsa is a bit thinner...but now we don't have to worry for her, right?"

"I hope so." Gerda rubbed her nose when she sneezed. "....but I wonder who that man is."

"Me too. Hopefully we get some answers in the morning...."

* * *

 

Elsa sat down onto her bed. She sighed and fell down onto her back, but shot up immediately because of the pain.

Jack, who was standing in the room, smiled at her. "Miss Elsa..."

Elsa jumped up. "I'm going to take a shower. Just stay here, Frost. I need some privacy."

"Yes, miss Elsa."

The girl huffed and walked out of the room. She walked up to the bathroom and there she locked the door, took her clothes off and put the shower on.

The warm water hit her sensitive skin. Elsa closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Everything from yesterday felt like some weird dream...the fact that she made a deal with a half-demon...she wondered if Anna would believe her. She should at least make sure that she wouldn't tell her friends...wait, how was she going to go to school? She probably missed a lot in those few weeks. And her friends...they would want to see her as soon as possible. She couldn't keep them away. Should she lie to them as well?

Elsa turned the water off when her wounds started to hurt. She stepped out but slipped and fell with a loud thud onto the ground. All her wounds stung and her head hurt.

"Miss Elsa, are you alright?!"

In a flash Jack was in front of her. He gently grabbed her arm and helped her up. 

"Don't touch me!" Elsa slapped his hand away.

"But miss, you are hurt. I should help you dry off..."

Elsa glared at him. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"But-"

"I hate men! I-"

All of a sudden Jack grabbed her by her arm. His eyes glowed red for a second as he looked down at her with an annoyed glare. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and looked down at her.

"You are acting a bit spoiled, miss Elsa." His voice sounded cold and angry. Elsa could feel the room becoming a little colder. 

Elsa gasped a little. She felt a bit of fear engulf her heart.

"Humans are weak creatures. They can easily die if their wounds are not treated with care. Now, I don't care if you hate my or men or the entire world. But you told me that I needed to protect you. And I will protect your soul and your body, miss Elsa, even against little bacteria, understand?!"

"I..." Elsa looked away with a slight blush. "I understand."

Jack sighed and released her. "Damn mortals..." He took a towel and started to dry her off. At that moment the stomach of Elsa suddenly started to growl.

The half-demon chuckled again. "Humans lie a lot, don't they?"

Elsa looked back at him and folded her arms.

"Be quiet."

* * *

 

The next morning Elsa woke up in her bed. Yesterday evening she only had some tea made by Gerda and a sandwich.

She sat up and yawned. She wore a small night-gown and her hair was a mess.

"Good-morning, miss Elsa."

Elsa shrieked when Jack stood in the room. He opened the curtains up and the light shined down onto her. Elsa blinked with her eyes in pain.

"It's morning...?"

"Yes, you slept for a very long time, miss Elsa." Jack walked over to her and looked down at her. He put some clothes down on the bed. "Your sister has decided on an outfit for you today and I think that it will suit you well."

"Yeah right, stop lying, demon."

"Again, half-demon and I don't tell lies. Remember our contract?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember..." Elsa stood up. She wanted to grab a bandage to cover her eye, but Jack stopped her.

"Miss Elsa, how about something else for you?" Jack stepped behind her and tied a dark eye-patch around her eye. He then stepped back.

Elsa sighed and grabbed her clothes. "I probably look like some pirate..." She put her underwear on and then looked at the rest of the clothes.. "Jack...can you help me with my clothes?"

"Yes, miss Elsa." Jack stood in front of her. He dressed her up into a light-blue blouse together with a white, half-long skirt. He then put a few low-heels shoes onto her feet. "There you go."

"Come on." Elsa turned towards the door. "It's time to tell my sister the truth."

* * *

 Elsa sat in front of Anna at the breakfast table. All the maids were gone upstairs to clean the rooms. Only Elsa, Anna and Jack were in the large room.

They were just done with breakfast and Elsa just told Anna the complete story. Now it was up to her sister to believe her or not.

"So..." Anna looked at her in shock. "Jack Frost...you made deal with him? You made a deal with a half-demon?"

"Yes. And if you don't believe me..."

"I believe you, but...I was wondering...if I can see your eye?"

Elsa nodded. She reached behind her head and the eye-patch fell down on her lap. Anna shrieked when she saw Elsa's eyes with the pentagram star on it. It was completely purple. She leaned forward and looked at it.

"Does it...does it hurt?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No. At first it did, but now it doesn't...Jack also has a mark on his hand."

"He does? Can he show me?"

"Yes. Jack, show her the mark."

"Yes, miss Elsa." Jack moved to Anna and showed her his hand. Anna grabbed his hand roughly and looked at the sign. "Wow..." She looked back up at Elsa. "Why did you do this? Why...Elsa, if you get your revenge on the murderer of mom and dad, then he will have anything he wants. What if he wants your body...or what if he wants you to suffer?"

Elsa glared at Jack who pulled his hand back with a slight smirk. "Then it will be so."

"But why would you do such a foolish thing?"

"Because!" Elsa slammed her hands down onto the table and stood up. She glared at Anna. "It was my only choice! If I didn't then I wouldn't be here! And I would do anything to punish the one who took them away from me! Anything!"

Everyone went quiet. Elsa's body shook. She took a shaky breath and spoke further in a soft voice; "Anna, it's too late anyhow...and...we're going to do everything to find the killer....alright?"

"R-right...I want to know the murderer too...I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too, Anna."

Elsa sat back down and grabbed a glass of juice. She didn't knew why, but she was always extremely hungry lately. Maybe it was because her captors didn't feed her...

"Elsa, about school..."

Jack and Elsa both perked up. 

"Yes?" Elsa asked, a bit worried.

"Well, everyone kinda knows you're back home...and school called and I've discussed everything with the principal...he says that you can return next week if you feel better, okay?"

"And what if I don't feel better?"

"Then we'll see...Gerda!"

Gerda ran into the room with a few maids. They pushed Jack aside and started to clean the room. The sisters stood up and walked out of the room.

"Well then, what do you want to do today, Els?"

Elsa smiled slightly at her sister. "I...I don't know...what have you been doing these Sundays without me?"

"Oh, I have been looking for you mostly. But we practice shooting."

"Practice shooting?" Jack came up to them and looked at the girls in confusion.

"Oh yes, our father loved guns. He tried to teach us when we were young." Anna waved her finger up and down. "We have a whole set. Mostly we practice in the garden, but the last few weeks I haven't practiced a lot."

She put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, are you sure, you can handle it?"

"Surely."

* * *

 "Aah!"

Anna shrieked when she fired the gun. It hit the practice-target, a bottle, but Anna yelled anyway.

The sister were standing next to each other in the garden. The maids had put up a few bottle on a table to practice on.

"Anna, why are you shrieking, it's just a gunshot."

Anna giggled. "I know. I'm just always so nervous about guns...remember when dad used to try and teach us? He would always say that the gun was our 'friend'..."

Elsa cocked her gun and pointed it at the bottle. "He was right. In a scary situation, a gun is the only thing that can protect you."

"What about you? You managed to protect me against those kidnappers."

"Barely." Elsa fired but missed the bottle. She cursed a little and narrowed her eyes. "Come on..." She fired again and missed. Elsa looked at the bottle. Maybe she couldn't see because of her eye-patch. She went with left hand up to her eye-patch and touched it. Maybe she should try it with the patch off. But what if one of the maids saw?

"Miss Elsa." A deep voice came from behind her. 

It was Jack.

He put his hand onto her left hand and laid it back on the gun.

"If I may...?"

Elsa could feel his breath behind her. "Fine." She knew that he wouldn't do a thing until she obtained her revenge.

Jack pulled her shoulders a bit back and put the gun up. Then he grabbed her hips and set her legs a bit further apart.

"You need to stand firmly! Otherwise you will never hit your target!"

Elsa grunted. When he released her she fired again. This time she hit the bottle. It shattered into a million pieces onto the table and ground.

Anna clapped into her hands. "Whoa! That was so cool! Jack must have a lot of experience!"

"I do..." Jack took the gun from Elsa's hands. He pointed it at the bottles and fired. Within a few seconds he shot down five bottles. 

"Oh, wow...that was.."

"Messy." Elsa glared at Anna and then at Jack. "Jack, I didn't ask you to take the gun from my hands, did I?"

"No, but I have a free will...I might be on a leash, but I still have a mind of my own, miss Elsa."

"You..." Elsa took a step closer. "You are such an idiot!"

She turned around and walked off. Anna sighed and looked at Jack.

"You were showing off."

"I know...just a question, what does the company do?"

"Our company? Didn't you know? Everybody knows!"

"I-"

Anna put her gun up and pointed at a few bottles again. "Maybe you should learn about the company more. There are some books in my father's old study. You can look over there, Jack."

"Thanks, maybe I will. But first I have to make up to miss Elsa."

* * *

 

Elsa lay down on her bed. Her wounds stung a bit, but she didn't care. 

Stupid demon...why did he show off like that? As if she wasn't able to fire..she had been training for years...why was her aim off? Maybe she just needed to get used to it again.

She looked at her hand. If she only knew how to use her full powers...and if she knew how to control them better...then she would have been to escape earlier back when they kidnapped her...

A knock on the door caught the girl out of her thoughts.

"Miss Elsa?"

Elsa quickly sat up and dried her tears off. She stroke her skirt neatly. "Come in."

Jack opened the door up. He walked into the room with a small smile.

"I hope I didn't offend you, miss Elsa...I know I was showing off and I'm sorry...I can be a bit cocky sometimes..."

"Hmpf...you didn't offend me that much." Elsa glared up at him.

"Then why are you glaring?"

"Because I don't want to show compassion to a demon."

Jack sighed. "Again, half-demon...but alright..." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand gently. Elsa glared down at him.

He put a small kiss on her fingers. 

"I guess that you can't help yourself..." Elsa mumbled. "Bad dog..."

"I will take any punishment, my lady."

"I'll think something up. In the meantime, you should learn some things and so should I." Elsa pulled her hand back and stood up. "Because we're not there yet. We need to become a team, a master and his servant, got it?"

"You mean a mistress and her servant." Jack stood up and made a bow. "But of course. We both need to learn."

"Of course we do."

* * *

 

That week Elsa and Jack both trained hard.

Jack read up on the company. The company sold beauty products. Make up, but also products for the skin, parfum, anything they could think of. He wondered why Elsa's father, Agdar Winters, was so the former boss of the company. He never imagined a man being interested into those sorta things. Unless...her mother, Idun, was the true boss and she gave the company to her husband...

Elsa learned how to fire a gun, ride a horse...she made some homework Jack gave her. At first she was terrible at it, but then she slowly got better.

"Elsa, what is the square root of 234324 times four?"

They were eating dinner when Jack asked it. Jack was also at the table, since Anna sometimes told him to eat with them. It would strengthen their bond. Now he suddenly asked a question while they were eating soup.

Elsa stopped eating and looked at him. "1936.28097135."

Jack nodded. "Hm, good girl...and Anna, this soup is great. Almost better than North's."

"Who is North?"

"Oh..." Jack looked down at his soup. "Some guy I know, nothing more. Who made this soup?"

"Gerda." Anna giggled. "You should say something nice to her. Gerda still doesn't know you that well."

"Maybe I'll try after dinner."

Jack did talk to her after dinner and the woman was nice to him. She didn't pry to much into his life and he could see why the girls liked her so much.

* * *

 

After a week it was time.

Elsa had to return to her private school. The morning of her schoolday Jack put her outfit on. It was a white blouse with a dark-green jacket together with a green tie, a green skirt, white stockings and grey shoes.

"You look cute, miss Elsa." Said Jack with a smile.

Elsa looked annoyed at him. "You already telling lies like a servant."

Jack chuckled. "I do not lie, mistress."

Anna barged into the room. She wore the same outfit as Elsa. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Elsa neck and laughed.

"It's time for your first day, sis! Ready?" Anna took a step back and giggled.

"You giggle a lot, Anna..." Jack handed Elsa her bag with books. Elsa grasped the holster of the bag and nodded. "But yes, I am ready..."

"Woohoo!" Anna made a fist pump into the air.

She took Elsa's hand and dragged her out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good and bad are really arbitrary words when it comes to character  
> \- Anson Mount


	3. The reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa goes back to school. At first everything seems normal, but then she hears that a few girls have vanished from the school. The principal asks her to investigate and find the culprit. Will Elsa find the truth? And is Jack any help?

Saint Helena Girls private school.

Elsa looked up at the big building. The private school was a 'girls only' school. Rich girls from all over the country came to the school to excel in their studies. In the private school you could follow different courses. The courses you followed determined who your mentor was and what your sector would be.

"Elsa, are you sure you're ready?"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and looked at her sister with a worrying smile. Elsa kept looking at the building. "Yes, I'm ready, Anna."

The younger sister laughed and dragged Elsa towards the school.

* * *

"Miss Winters, we are so glad to have her back!"

Elsa was standing in front of the class. The class-president, Jane, was standing next to her. The teacher was at his own desk, not paying much attention to the girls. Everyone clapped a little while Jane proclaimed that they accept her back with open arms.

After her little speech Elsa sat down at a desk next to Merida, a girl with reddish hair and the Ceo of an electronic company. Merida originated from Scotland and had a bit of an accent.

"Hey, Elsa..." Merida glanced at her. Elsa looked back at her while she grabbed her book. "I know you were kidnapped...but what happened to yer eye?"

"I, uh, my kidnappers damaged it...but I can function with one, don't worry." Elsa looked back at the teacher who wrote something on the board. She tried her best to ignore the students who were looking at her eye-patch, her scars on her legs. She hated those eyes, just looking at her.

"Well, just ignore everyone. Glad to have you back, Els." Merida smiled briefly at her before staring back at the teacher.

Elsa couldn't concentrate at all. She kept thinking about her deal with the demon. Should she have done it? What if they were never able to find her parent's murderer? After all, it was two years ago already...

"Miss Winters, do you know the answer to the question?"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. The teacher and everyone included stared at her.

"I...uhm..." Elsa looked at the bord. But she got so nervous that she couldn't see a thing.

"Sir, the room is getting cold!" One of the girls stuck her hand up, but the teacher ignored her.

"Well?" The teacher looked at Elsa and tapped his finger against the bord.

"I...I...I-"

Suddenly Tiana, a beautiful african-american girl and the CEO of a big restaurant, kicked her against her leg. Elsa glared at her, but then noticed that Tiana was holding five fingers up.

"F-five?"

The teacher chuckled. "Good girl. Now, class, let's go on with the next question. Cindy, what is..."

Elsa looked at Tiana with wide eyes. Tiana smiled at her.

"Thank you..." Elsa whispered inaudible.

"No problem." Tiana leaned on her elbow and glanced back at the teacher.

* * *

After two lessons all the students gathered in the cafetaria for their lunch. Anna sat with her friends, while Elsa stood in the cafetaria, looking for a spot.

"Hey-a Elsa!"

A guy in a suit slapped her on the back. Elsa shrieked and almost dropped her plate with her lunch on it. She annoyingly turned around to see it was Hans, the counsellor of the school.

"Mister Westerguard." Elsa balanced herself again and looked at the man. He had auburn-hair with side-burns and brownish eyes. "Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry, Elsa...look...I just wanted to tell you...if something is bothering you, then you can always come to me, alright?"

"Yes, mister Westerguard...I understand. But I'm doing fine. Even after the kidnapping."

"Alright. Keep your spirits up, Elsa." Hans send her wink and then walked off.

Elsa sighed. She knew that Hans Westerguard was a charmer and she knew that if a student was truly in trouble, he would only help that student if it benefitted him.

She looked around again. Tiana and Merida both sat with a few other girls. Tiana saw her and waved happily at her. Elsa went over them and sat down next to her.

"So, Elsa, it's awesome that you're back." Merida smiled brightly at her. "How did ya escape yer kidnappers?"

"Oh...uhm, we paid some money and they released me..."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that is one of the perks isn't it? Being rich brings us girls everything we want. And we are protected forever...seriously, sometimes I wish something exciting would happen in this school."

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"I dunno. What if the frogs from the biology-lab break out?"

Merida laughed and patted Tiana on her back. "Just enjoy the calm atmosfeer of the school, sweetheart. Plus, Elsa is back. Aren't ya happy about that?"

"Yes, but still...I wish someone exciting would enroll in this school or something-"

Suddenly someone slammed with her hands down on the table.

It was Cindy Rella, a girl with blond hair and one of the popular girl's. Behind her were two other girls who were part of her clique.

"Hello, there, Elsa..." Cindy giggled. "It's great to have you back!"

Elsa looked u at her. Why was she disturbing them? They were eating lunch. "Thanks, but-"

"I was not done." Cindy narrowed her eyes, but kept smiling. "Elsa. It's good that you're alive and all. But don't expect to get some special treatment or something, girl."

"I don't expect anything. Especially from you."

"Good girl." Cindy leaned closer to her. "Say, did you hear what happened?"

"No?"

"Of course you didn't, you haven't been here for a while."

Merida clapped in her hands. "Okay, okay, leave her alone, princess."

"Oh, got a problem, Scottish red-head?"

Merida jumped up. She walked up to Cindy and glared at Cindy. "Yes, I do. With little stuck-up bitches like you. Now get to the point, will ya? Before I knock you teeth out and drag you across the lawn, bury your body and-"

"Okay, okay!" Cindy held her hand up in defense and Merida sat down again. Everyone knew Merida was a fighter. Some girls reported that they saw her knocking on the street a few times. "Lately a few girls from different classes started to disappear. We don't know why or how, but maybe they dropped out?"

"Have they notified the principal?" Elsa asked.

Cindy shook her head. "No. But only the not-so-popular girls are being targeted, so me and my girls are safe."

Elsa leaned on her elbow and played with her food. What could have caused those girls to run away? Or were they...no, because she killed those men. Then what? What happened to the girls at school?

"Do their parents know?" Tiana looked up at Cindy.

Cindy shook her head. "No. But not like I care..." She glanced away and suddenly smirked. Then she looked back and took a step away. "But it was a lovely chat, ladies! I need to go, okay?"

Cindy walked off with her group behind her. Tiana scrunched her nose and looked back at Elsa.

"What if Cindy has something to do with it, huh?"

Merida laughed. "Yeah, as if. That girl is too much of an dumb head to think of anything great." She took a bite out of an apple. "Andf ivf fink thaff a man..."

Elsa gave Merida a small slap on her shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Okay?"

"What if one of the teachers has taken those few girls?" Tiana mumbled.

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe. Let's eat for now, okay?"

The girls nodded and finished their lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack decided not to stay home-stuck while the girls were at school. He flew through the air with the speed of sound up to a small house on the mountain on the north pole.

There he flew in through a window and managed to lightly land onto his feet. He used his stick to stand up straight and looked around.

This was North his house, where they all gathered whenever they had time. The room he landed in was the living room. It was big, with a red carpet and colorful walls. A big chandelier with lights lightened up the room. There was also a coach, a coffee table and a big fireplace.

"Still the same..." Jack looked around. He saw no movement in the room, but he did felt a presence.

When a boomerang flung towards his head he quickly dodged it and jumped to the side. The boomerang flew through the air and then back to it's owner.  
A man with grey hair and blue eyes glared at him. He wore grey pants without a t-shirt. On his strong arms he had strange dark-blue marks. He had two strange bunny-ears on his head.

"What the hell are ya doing here, you mutt?!"

Jack grinned. "Just hanging. And I just _had_ to visit my favorite little bunny!"

The man walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "You little shit! The name is Aster Bunnymund! How many times..."

"But 'Bunny' is such a cute name for a guy like you, don't you agree?"

"You...!" Bunny raised his fist and was ready to punch him when a female called him.

"Aster!"

A woman with short jet-black hair with a green-blue hair and two wings on her back flew towards them. She wore a yellow t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Stop that!" She landed by him and pulled Bunny back with some force. The man released Jack and Jack took a few steps back.

"Will ya calm down, Tooth?" Bunny said in his thick Australian accent. "I was just welcoming the mutt."

This woman with wings was Toothiana, also called 'Tooth'. She was the tooth-fairy, the mythical creature that took children's tooth and put a nickel under their pillow. But Toothiana would only give the children money if they took care of their teeth.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tooth smiled at Jack. "Jack, what are you doing here? It has been a long time since we've seen you...and the last few weeks the winters have been surprisingly calm."

"Well I-"

"Jaaaaahaaack!" A big man with red clothing, a beard and a small man behind him stormed into the room. He grabbed Jack and smothering him by giving the half-demon a hug.

"I can't believe you're back! It has been weeks!"

"North...please release me, I don't get any air..."

"Ah, sorry!" North released Jack and laughed. "I'm just happy to see you again!"

This man was Nickolas North, but everyone called him Nick or North. He was some sort of father figure and the one who brought children gifts on christmas.

Th man behind North stepped forward. He was a little smaller than the rest. He had golden hair and eyes. He wore a suit and smiled happily when he saw Jack.

"Hey Sandy."

Sandy waved at Jack. He then signed towards Jack that he was happy to see him too. The spirit was the spirit of good and beautiful dreams. Human beings could have nightmares, but Sandy made sure that they had better dreams and they would strive for those. The good dreams would also give him dream sand, a substances that could make him fly and stuff that he could sell.

"What are you doing here, Jackson Frost?" North laughed. "I thought that you were out, causing winter storms!"

"No...I'm a bit busy lately."

Toothiana raised her eyebrows. "With what?"

"I have sealed a contract with a mortal."

Everyone was quiet. But then they suddenly all busted out in laughter. Jack glared at them while the four were laughing hard.

"Hahaha, Jack making a contract! With a mortal! Let me guess, mate, is it a homeless guy?" Aster poked him in his chest. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Guys...it's a high school-girl."

Everyone stopped laughing. Toothiana gasped. "A girl?! Pervert..."

"Her name is Elsa Winters, she is the heir of a big company and decided on the contract." Jack showed them the mark on his hand. "I gave her a way out, but she wanted it. And now I will serve her until we find the murderer of her parents."

"Whoa...so, you are under the care of a younger girl? Why did you seal the contract again?"

Jack shrugged. "To get something out of it. We promised that if I decided on it, I would get it...and I'm gonna get it when we find the culprit behind the murder. Whether it's her soul or body, she'll give it to me."

"And what so special about a human that Jack Frost has to meddle with her?" Sandy signed towards him.

"She has magical ice powers, but there is also something else..."

Toothiana clapped in her hands. "You have found your soulmate, Jackie!"

"I did not! I don't have a soulmate!"

Nick laughed. "Well, I am curious! Bring her here when you feel like it, okay? I want to meet your new girlfriend!"

"That's revolting, I'm not her boyfriend..." Jack glanced at the big clock hanging on the wall. "Speaking of which, I need to go. The girls will be home from school and when I'm not there..."

Bunny cocked his head. "Girls?"

"Gotta go! Bye!"

Before anyone could say anything, Jack flew out of the window.

"What a bloody idiot." Bunny shook his head and sighed heavily. "Can't even see love when it's right in front of him."

Toothiana grabbed his arm and leaned against him. "Can you?"

Bunny grumbled something inaudible. Toothiana and the other two men laughed in amusement. They all saw how Aster hated the subject about 'love' and they loved to tease the man about it.

Yet, they did not see someone in the shadows. Smirking at them with an evil grin.

* * *

Elsa and Anna arrived home after a long day of school. They were brought back in their limousine, driven by their chauffeur Philip.

"Thank you Philip!" Anna thanked their driver and then followed Elsa into the house.

Elsa walked into the house. She put her bag down in the living room with a heavy sigh and fell down on the couch.

"Damn, just because I was so stupid to get kidnapped..."

Anna smiled and sat down next to her. "Sis, you just got unlucky..." Elsa glared at Anna and snorted. "Unlucky, sure...those mean teachers! Giving me the homework of last week and today! And now I also need to find out who could be taking those missing girls!"

Jack walked into the room. He put a teapot down on the table and filled the cups with some tea. One of the cups he handed to Elsa and the other one to her younger sister.

"Miss Elsa, how was school?" Jack smiled at her. Elsa looked up and down his body while sipping her tea. She then sighed and put her cup down.

"Jack..." Her eyebrow was twitching a little. "Where have you been?"

"To a friend. To North, Toothiana, Bunny and Sandy. North is always kind and he gives every child presents, Tooth is the tooth-fairy, Bunny is my best friend and a big lover of easter and Sandy makes sure everyone dreams well..."

"I did not need everyone's information, Jack." Elsa glared at him. "Jus tell me where you've been, that's enough. Speaking of which, why didn't you stay here?"

"Because I was bored. A half-demon needs some entertainment."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Sure you do."

"Elsa, why are you being so hard on Jack?"

The two turned their heads towards Anna. They almost forgot that Anna was there too. The younger sister smiled innocently at Elsa. "Well? Why are you..."

"Because we need to train him." Elsa waved her finger in front of Anna's face. "He needs to know what is and isn't acceptabel. For example, he can look after me, but he cannot follow me to the bathroom or something. That is just annoying."

"I see..." Anna giggled. "Then can he visit his friends?"

"Surely." Elsa looked back at Jack. "But only if he can leave and when I know about it, okay, Jack?"

"Of course, miss Elsa. But more importantly, my friends want to meet you."

"M-meet me?"

"Yes. They just want to see you. How about this weekend?"

"Sure."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh! That is going to be a date!"

"No, it isn't." Elsa stretched her legs and looked at the books. "Today I am staying in the study room." She stood up and grabbed her bag, filled with books. "I'm going to study and finish my homework."

"Miss Elsa, do you need some help?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I'm gonna be fine. Help Anna with her homework. And don't let her see Kristoff before her work is finished."

When Elsa left Jack looked at Anna who was heavily blushing. "Who is Kristoff?" Anna just laughed and swept her long red hair back. She grabbed a book from her bag and put it down on the table.

"Let's just get to work, okay Jack?"

Jack sighed and cleaned the table. "Of course, miss Anna. Let me put those cups away first, then I'll return and we will finish your homework together."

"Thanks, Jack."

* * *

After hours and hours Elsa was still in the study room. Jack decided to check up on her and he brought some tea with him.

He knocked on her door and heard Elsa call out out.

"Come in!"

Jack walked into the study room. It was a big room, with a desk and paintings hanging on the wall. Behind Elsa there was a big window with curtains. On the desk there were books and a few notebooks. Elsa was holding her head in her messy hair.

"Is everything alright in here, miss Elsa?" Jack walked up to her. He put a cup of tea down on the desk. Elsa stretched her arms out and yawned.

"It's going..." She groaned and rubbed her head. "Fine..."

Jack chuckled. "Miss Elsa, do you need some help?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine...I'm already through fifty-five questions, just need to answer five more." She grabbed her pen and looked down at her notebook. She grabbed one of her books and mumbled something. Jack glanced at her. He fiddled with his thumbs and sighed.

"Maybe I can look your work over?"

"That is the teacher's job. Just stand there and keep quiet, demon."

Jack smiled a little at her cold toned voice. "Of course, miss Elsa."

Elsa kept writing and mumbling. After ten minutes she was done with the last five questions. She stretched herself out, but all of a sudden a small ice beam shot out of her hand into the ceiling. A small part of the ceiling froze over. Elsa shrieked and quickly wanted to pull her hand to her chest. But Jack walked up to her and kneeled down by her. He took her hand in his with a smile.

"Miss Elsa, your ice powers are very strong..." Jack looked at her fingers. He could feel the cold electric sparks from her fingertips. "You should not be ashamed..."

Elsa glared at him. "I'm not...sometimes I just lose control...and it's not something normal..."

"Still, miss Elsa...I can help you. I can train you."

"No thank you." Elsa quickly pulled her hand back with force. She noticed a small red glint in his eyes. She held her hands close to her heart. The way he just looked at her...it gave her a bad feeling. "I don't need training."

Jack stood up again with a smirk. He leaned towards her and put his hand under her chin and turned her head up, towards him. "Miss Elsa, why wouldn't you? This is a great opportunity for a girl like you..."

"Because I know that you are just trying to talk me into it, demon."

"Again, half-demon...but do you really not want it? I can teach you how to use your powers in battle, miss Elsa."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Release my chin, Jack."

"Yes, miss Elsa." Jack released and took a step back. A disappointed look covered his face. "Then, you do not wish for my help..." The girl shook her head and Jack sighed. He nodded and leaned against his staff. Her ice powers were a lot more powerful than his...if only he could...

"Jack." Elsa's voice caught him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and looked at her again. Elsa sat right up in her chair. "Today I had a conversation with the principal. She wants me to find out who could be kidnapping the girls...maybe you can help me?"

"Of course, miss Elsa. But, if I may ask, why are you doing this?"

"Because the principal is a very important woman. And the rule of the school is; no one undermines her and everyone follows her voice..."

"So, just like a bunch of dogs."

Elsa shot up from her chair and gave him a look which made Jack laugh a little. She then rolled her eyes and continued. "Shut up. Anyhow, I made a small list with certain suspects."

She grabbed a small piece of paper and showed it to him. Five names were written down on the sheet.

"Let me see." Jack took the piece of paper from her hand and read it.

 _\- Hans_  
\- Teacher Tremaine  
\- Snow White  
\- Rose White  
\- The Janitor?

"I need to find out if they have anything to do with it. But I can't get close to the teachers and janitor. Maybe you can?"

Jack shook his head. "Miss Elsa, don't tell me..."

Elsa smirked.

"Yes. You are going to enroll into my school. That's an order."

* * *

Why did she gave him that order?

The next day Elsa was in class. Their teacher, miss Tremaine, was standing in front of the quiet class. A certain man with white hair was standing in front of the class. He was wearing a suit and a smile.

"Girls, I want you to welcome sir Jack Frostbite. He is going to be your new literature teacher. Mister Frostbite, how about you introduce yourself?"

"Alright...my name is Jack Frostbite. I started teaching at a very young age...at first I taught small children, then later on I taught high school. I can be strict, but only if you're not obeying the rules, girls."

Everyone was fawning over him. The girls were all sighing in ecstasy. Jack was handsome, after all.

Elsa rolled with her eyes when Jack looked at her for a second with a glint in his eyes.

"Now then, I hope we can all get along. I'll see everyone in an hour at my classroom."

Jack grabbed his jacket and casually walked out of the classroom. All the girls squealed when he was gone and miss Tremaine had to calm everyone down.

"Calm down class! We need to continue with the lesson!"

"But he is so handsome!" Yelled Tiana.

The class went quiet and everyone went back to work.

* * *

After that everyone went to Jack's class. Elsa sat all the way in the back, but next to the window, of course.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" One of the girls nodded towards Jack, who was writing his name on the board. Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed her book. She also took a notebook. Jack wasn't that handsome in her eyes...she gently touched her eye-patch. He was bound by their contract. Nothing more.

"Alright, this is my first time teaching an all girl's class. How about you each stand up and tell me something about yourself?"

One of the girls put her hand up. "Teacher, in which order do we need to introduce ourselves?"

"In the order of your last names. So..." Jack grabbed a piece of paper. "We start with Lisa Aleppo."

The girl stood up and told her favorite hobbies. So did everyone else, one after another. Elsa leaned on her elbow and glanced at Tiana who was telling her hobbies. After Tiana Vashti she would have to stand up and tell her hobbies.

"Okay, now it's miss Elsa Winters's turn." Jack chuckled a little.

Elsa rolled with her eyes and stood up. "Alright then...my name is Elsa. Elsa Winters. I'm the Ceo of a beauty company. I have one sister, but everyone knows that, she walks around school very often...so, that's it."

"Now, now, miss Elsa, isn't there something more you would love to share?"

Elsa glared at him. "No, mister Frostbite."

"How about your hobbies?"

Elsa sat back down in her seat. She folded her arms. "My hobbies are shooting and reading. I have nothing more to say than that."

"Alright, then...you are not much of a talker, are you, miss Elsa?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. Jack chuckled in amusement. The other students introduced themselves and they started the lesson. Strangely enough Jack knew a lot about the subject. They discussed a few books with the class and Jack told them they needed to think about the morals.

"What morals?!" Cindy put her hand up.

"Yes, miss Cindy?"

"The main character from this book only wants to have intercourse. Excuse my rudeness, but I don't feel any compassion for the character...there are no morals in this book." Cindy put her hand back down and Elsa put hers immediately up.

"Excuse me, but I think that there are morals in the story. And in the beginning the character only wanted to be with one girl."

Cindy laughed a little. "What do you know about morals, Elsie? Your father eliminated all your enemies and you will do the same, won't you?" Elsa glared at Cindy. "I won't."

"Oh, yes, you will and-"

"Ladies, ladies, no fighting, please..." Jack put his glasses a little bit higher on his nose. "I do not want to expel you two. Alright?"

"Yes, mister Frostbite." The two girls lowered their hand and they both folded their arms.

Jack sighed. Another girl raised her arms and Jack allowed her to speak. Elsa yawned and leaned on her elbow. She glared at Cindy. _Could that bitch be responsible for the disappearances?_ Cindy was too dumb. And there was no reason for her to take those girls. Someone else must have been taking them...but who could possibly be...Elsa's eyes widened when somebody slammed their hand onto her desk. She shrieked and looked up into two blue familiar eyes.

"Miss Elsa! Seeing how you love to daydream, I suppose you need to stay after class?!"

"I-"

"Pay attention, Miss Winters."

Elsa glared at Jack who smiled a little at her expression. Elsa sighed and decided to play along.

"Yes, mister Frostbite."

"Good. But after class, you need to clean the chalkboard."

"Yes...mister...Frostbite..." Elsa struggled with the words. But she had to act. She smiled a little at Jack and narrowed her eyes. "I understand."

"Of course."

Jack chuckled a little and walked back to the chalkboard. He grabbed a piece of chalk and scribbled onto the board. "Well, class, now that _everyone_ is awake, let's discuss the main character a little bit more..." He wrote the words 'character' and 'morals' on the board. Then he wrote the words 'development' and 'nondevelopment'. "He is a good man in the beginning, but later he is going down a rough path. That path turns him into a...girls, write this down."

Everyone opened their notebooks and wrote it down.

Jack coughed and continued. "...that path turns him into a bad character. But why? Because he is weak character, but still, he-"

Suddenly the school bell rang. Jack sighed and stopped scribbling on the board.

"Alright." He looked at the girls again. "That is the lesson for today. I hope I left a good enough impression on you."

Cindy grabbed her books and giggled a little. "He sure did..."

Elsa shook her head while putting her books into her bag. She couldn't have done it. Cindy was too dumb...she should find out more about the 'White' sisters; Rose and Snow White. But she should also go and question the teachers...but how? She could only get to Westerguard by asking him for help...

"Miss Winters, you still need to clean the board."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She walked towards the board. Everyone left the class. She leaned against the chalkboard and sighed.

"It's not Cindy, Jack. I-"

"Miss Elsa, you are leaning against the board. Your uniform will get dirty."

Elsa shrieked and jumped away from the board. Jack laughed and walked up to her. With his hand he wiped the white dust from her jacket.

"When you're done, you can clean up the board too. That's an order."

"You are not supposed to order your teachers around, miss Elsa." Jack grabbed a napkin to clean the board with. Elsa looked at him for a few seconds. She then noticed his staff under the desk and smiled a little.

"You can't live without your staff, can you, demon?"

Jack chuckled. "I indeed can't, miss Elsa. Just like you won't be able to live without me."

"Is that what you want? My life?"

"No, that would be to obvious.." Jack cleaned the bord within a few seconds. His smile faded. "But we should be talking about the suspects. Cindy isn't the kidnapper. Then who is..."

"I don't know." Elsa folded her arms again. "But you can question miss Tremaine. I'm going to question Westerguard."

"How?"

Elsa bit on her lip. "By asking him for help."

* * *

She stood in front of his door.

This was it.

She was going to...

Elsa took a deep breath. She then raised her fist and knocked onto the door.

"Come in."

Elsa walked into his office. It wasn't very big. It had a desk, a bookcase, a few chairs and that was it.

"Elsa!" Hans Westerguard was behind his desk. He jumped up with a surprised look. "Come in, come in!"

Elsa cautiously moved into his office and sat down in one of the chairs. Hans slumped and leaned onto his hands. He looked at her with a smile. "Elsa, I knew that you needed my help! What is wrong?"

"I...uh...I...I..."

"Go on."

Elsa's bit on her lip and looked away. She knew how to play this. She used to have theater lessons when she was younger.

"I.." Elsa buried her head into her hand. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Today was a bit too much!"

"But you said that you were fine." Hans raised his eyebrows.

Elsa looked up at him. "No...I lied. Sorry, mister Westerguard, I just didn't want to bother you. But now I don't know who I should run to...I feel so lonely."

"Elsa..." Hans stood up. He walked around the desk, sat down on the other chair next to her and took her hands in his. Elsa looked at him with saddened eyes. Hans smiled a little at her. "I'm glad that you are confessing, but why now? Why not earlier?"

"Because...I was afraid."

"I see. Well, Elsa, I'm here for you. Talk to me."

"I..." Elsa felt how her hands started to get a little bit colder. "When I was kidnapped...they forced me to strip an they...they...sorry, I don't want to think about it." She released his hands and jumped up. "I need to leave, I'm so sorry...I..sorry..."

Elsa out of the room and almost bumped into Cindy.

"Watch out, stupid bi-"

Elsa pushed her rival out of the way and ran further down the hallway. She didn't want to think about the torment she went through. She needed to forget everything about it. Everything.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the faculty room. He held a small coffee cup in his hands. His staff was under his chair.

The door opened up and miss Tremaine walked into the room. She walked up to the small refrigerator and grabbed an apple.

"Mister Frostbite." Tremaine smiled at him. She closed the fridge and sat down on the other side of the small round table. "How was your first day?"

"Very busy. But the students are good girls."

"Yes, they are...but I'm glad that miss Winters has returned." The old woman said. "For a minute I thought that she was taken...just like the few girls..."

"What are the names of the girls who have been taken, if I may ask?"

Tremaine took a bite from her apple and chewed on it with a frown. She then swallowed her piece and looked at Jack.

"Anna, Isabelle, Cathleen, Jane...they have disappeared all in one week. We have guards here, but no one saw something and to think that those girls..."

Tremaine sniffed. Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"I know that I'm no one's favorite teacher...I know that I treat them like pieces of shit, especially pretty girls like that Cindy-girl...but I would do anything to get those girls back alive!"

Jack stood up and sighed. "Me too, miss Tremaine.." He knew she wasn't the culprit. He already had a hunch...He stood up and walked around. He put his hand onto her shoulder. "Excuse me, but I need to..."

From the corner of his eye, through the open door he noticed Elsa running through the hallway.

"...Leave..." He gave miss Tremaine a few slaps on her shoulder, grabbed his staff and walked out of the room. He stopped in the hallway and looked around. Elsa was already gone. Jack smiled. Thank goodness that he could find her easily...

He held his hand up, pulled his glove off and looked at his pentagram mark.

It was the one thing that connected him to her soul...he chuckled evilly.

_How fun._

* * *

Elsa stopped outside in the parking lot. She slumped down behind a car and took a deep breath. Why did she feel like this? Why couldn't she...She put her hand in front of her mouth when the memories came back. She swallowed a foul taste in her mouth and took some breaths to calm herself down.

 _Calm down, Elsa...calm down...now is not the time..._ Elsa thought while wiping her mouth. She wanted to stand up when she suddenly heard a loud scream.

It was Cindy.

Elsa jumped up and ran around the corner towards the sound. She saw Cindy laying unconscious on the other side in the grass. Elsa kneeled down by the girl and put her hand on her neck. She was still breathing. Elsa sighed. Now she only had to find out what happened with...

"Elsa Winters, what a surprise!"

Elsa jumped up and barely dodged someone's foot from the side. She gathered herself quickly. The cold air circled around her skin. She took a small breath. She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

It was Hans. He laughed at her expression. Normally Elsa wouldn't mind his laugh, but now it send shivers down her spine. She glared at Hans who stopped laughing, but kept his evil grin. His eyes were colored red instead of their usual brownish glow.

"Elsa, Elsa, why do you need to stick your nose into everything? Geez, and I was so happy that they kidnapped you..."

"Hans Westerguard...or should I say... _the one who kidnapped those girls_?!" Elsa spat at him. She took a step closer towards him.

Hans laughed. "Almost close, Elsa. I would rather say; the one who _killed_ them."

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. She hesitantly bit her lip, but decided to ask him further. "Kill them...why...?"

"Because I was bored. And killing humans is so fun for a reaper."

"A r-reaper?!"

"But now you have disturbed my hunt...and I was about to take miss Rella...well...you will do!"

Hans jumped towards her. Elsa shrieked and jumped away from him. She rolled over the ground and came to a halt. Hans growled and quickly turned around to charge at her again. Elsa closed her eyes and put her hands forward.

A wall of ice shot out of the ground. Hans almost bumped into it. He quickly dodged and landed a few feet back. Elsa opened her eyes again. Hans was looking at her with widened eyes before he started to grin.

"Amazing...this is amazing!" He held his arm out and a dark weapon extended from it. It looked like a big giant blade. Elsa gulped as she stood up. Hans stopped laughing. "Elsa, I knew you were special, but I didn't knew that you were this special...are you even human?"

Elsa held her hands out. "Stay back...I don't know what a reaper is...but stay back!"

"You don't know what a reaper is? Miss Elsa, a reaper is like a grim reaper you hear about in stories. We collect the souls and decide wether or not they are allowed to go to heaven or down under."

"Mister Westerguard, if that's even your real name..."

"It is. But my last name isn't Westerguard. It's Westergaard."

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "How idiotic." She shot a small ice beam towards his feet. Hans jumped out of the way.

"Well, too bad that I have to take you down. I would love to learn more about your special powers!"

He jumped up into the air. Elsa shrieked and made another ice wall. This time Hans put his blade forward and broke through the wall. Elsa closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms, waiting for the blow. But it didn't come. Elsa lowered her arms and opened her eyes.

Jack was in front of her. He blocked Hans's attack with his staff. He swung and blew Hans back. Hans fell and slid a few feet back. The reaper stood up straight and chuckled. Jack looked at Elsa over his shoulder with a frown.

"Miss Elsa. Are you hurt?"

"N-no..."

Jack smirked and looked at Hans.

"I should have known...a reaper. Disgusting."

Hans chuckled. "Oh, a demon...or rather half-demon. Why are you protecting this girl? Do you two have some sort of forbidden relationship?"

"No." Said Elsa and Jack in unison.

"Then what is this? Why are you protecting her, winter-demon?!" Hans slowly walked up to them. Jack held out his staff and made himself ready for the attack. Elsa took a few steps back. Jack gritted his teeth and glared at Hans.

"Because she is my mistress, the one who controls me!" Jack jumped up and shot icicles towards Hans. Hans avoided them and swung his blade towards Jack. Jack blocked his attack with his staff and laughed.

"My oh my, I haven't gotten a fight like this in a while!" Jack jumped back and put his staff forward. More sharp icicles flew towards Hans. The reaper jumped up and laughed. Jack missed him. Hans laughed and was in a second closer to Jack.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled in distress.

Hans thought that he got him, but all of a sudden Jack put his staff forward and a long ice spike came out of the ground. It hit Hans in his side.

Hans yelled in pain and fell down to the ground. Jack grinned and put his foot onto his chest.

"Did you really think that you could defeat a half-demon?!" He chuckled and put his staff against the reaper's chest. "You reapers are all the same. Reckless, incompetent...disgusting. It's time to put an end to you..."

"Jack, wait!" Elsa walked up to them. She looked down at Hans with anger. "Why did you decided to work at a school? To earn the victims trust?"

"You got it almost right. I did it so that..."

Suddenly a sharp object flew towards them. Jack jumped in front of Elsa and caught the object just in time. It was a dark spear with strange hooks on it and the shape of a demon head on the other side.

It stopped inches away from Elsa's eye. Elsa let out a trembling breath and looked at the figure who emerged from the shadows.

"Good evening." A man with dark, slid back hair walked towards them. He had a suit on and had red eyes as well. "I hope I am not interrupting something."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Who are you?"

Hans sat onto his knees and held his arms out. "Damian! You're here!"

"Hans Westergaard, reaper number 6089...you have violated code Nk12 and are hereby put off duty for a while."

"But-"

Damian gave Hans a kick against his face. Elsa gasped and Jack covered her eyes.

"My, my such violence." Jack pulled Elsa against his chest while he kept her eyes covered. "It's not suitable for the young miss.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Damian turned around and walked over Hans towards Jack. He made a small bow and then quickly straightened his back again. "I'm sorry for the trouble my associate has caused you."

"The next time you might want to keep an eye on that dog."

"Dog?" Damian rolled his eyes. "You are the beast yourself, half-demon. Just because you are on a leash, doesn't mean you've changed."

"That is right..." Jack uncovered Elsa's eyes, but kept her against his chest. "But there is no reason for you to worry. Miss Elsa won't allow me to kill anything without her orders. Unless they are threatening her life, of course..."

Damian shook his head. "Half-demons...well, we need to go. I have a lot of work to do." The reaper turned around and was about to walk away. But all of a sudden he turned around.  
The dark spear flew towards his head. Damian caught the weapon just between his fingers. He turned around and glared at Jack.

Jack chuckled. "You forgot something."

"Thank you." Damian grabbed Hans by his collar. "Unbelievable. This is going to be so much paperwork." He pulled him along as he walked away into the shadows.

Elsa pushed Jack away. She looked down at the girl laying on the grass. Cindy was still unconscious.

"A reaper..." Elsa looked down at Cindy. Then she turned at Jack and looked at him. For a few seconds she was quiet. But then she suddenly groaned and grabbed her head. "I failed!"

"Eh?" Jack looked confused at her.

"I didn't find any of the girls!" She sighed and lowered her eyes. "I failed the principal..."

Jack stayed quiet. He sighed and shook his head. "Miss Elsa, shall we go home? You must be tired."

"First...I need to take care...take care of Cin...dy..."

"Miss Elsa?"

Elsa suddenly fell down. Jack caught her just in time before she could hit the ground. He put his hand onto her forehead. She wasn't warm, but she was breathing heavily. He smiled. She must be tired...

Jack looked down at Cindy and smirked. He was going to take care of everything.

_Just like a good dog._

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, this one took long...but it's a cool chapter. In a few weeks my school starts, so if there are less updates then you know why.


	4. New acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident life almost turns back to normal. Elsa goes back to school and to her company.  
> But new friends and foe's seem to be on the rise.  
> What will happen and can Jack protect Elsa from his own evil brother?

_"Elsa!"_

_"Stay in there, Anna!" Elsa turned around. She was just wearing her small nightgown and her hair was loose. But she paid no attention to_

_The guns were in the other room...she heard the footsteps of the men. She had to keep them away from Gerda and Anna...they would hurt them..._

_She ran up the stairs. Past the men. They saw her immediately and gave chase._

_Elsa kicked a few vases down. She ran and ran..._

_Then she fell. She fell over her own feet and landed onto the floor. Ice shot out from under her hands as she hit the cold floor._

_"There she is!"_

_The men ran towards her. One of the man pulled her up. His hands touched her body as if she was nothing more than an used rag. His disgusting breath was on her neck and he turned her arms on her back._

_"It look likes we have something special on her hands here, boys!" The man laugh echoed through the hall. "Someone with the power of ice! Someone who is perfect to be our little test subject!"_

_Elsa tried to struggle free. "Don't touch me! You are filthy! Let me go!"_

_"Oh, when we get to our place I am going to touch you all I want...boys, let's blindfold this royal one and get back!"_

_"No!" Elsa shook her head. She didn't want this... but Anna and Gerda would be safe, she knew that...Elsa stopped struggling._

_That was right...Anna would be safe..._

* * *

"ANNA!"

Elsa opened her eyes and shot up. Her heart was beating rapidly inside of her chest. She looked around and saw that she was at home in her bed. Jack was sitting beside her bed, reading a book. He calmly put it down and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Miss Elsa, you are finally awake..."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a day. Don't be worried, we have called the school. You are expected to be back by next week."

"Oh..." Elsa lay back into her cushion. She was quiet for a few seconds before she shot up again. "Wait! Cindy..."

"She is fine. I made up a story about her not eating enough and fainting in the parking lot. She is already back at school. And I erased everyone's memory of myself and Westergaard."

"Good..." Elsa grabbed her head. Why did she faint?

"Miss Elsa, you used your powers when you were in a bad condition. Did you eat that day?"

"The day when Hans attacked us? Yeah...but wait..." Elsa closed her eyes when the memory flooded back into her mind. "I threw up when I thought back about my torment in the hands of those disgusting men..."

"Add your tiredness to that and you were out like a snoring bear."

"I was not snoring!"

Jack chuckled. "Of course you were not, miss Elsa. Anyhow..." He stood up and grabbed a pot filled with some tea. He poured some in a cup and handed it to Elsa. "I have prepared some tea..."

Elsa sipped from her cup. "Hmm...english tea...how are you so good at making tea, Jack?"

"Back in the day I used to prepare tea for some royals, miss Elsa. The queen of England, a baron from Germany, you name it."

"Did the queen strike a contract...?"

"No, I was just enjoying myself on the surface...I worked to earn some money."

"I see..." Elsa took a another sip. She looked over her cup at Jack. He smiled at her. That damn demon...She put her cup down. "Then...did you ever strike a contract before?"

"Yes. But only twice. And both ended in despair."

Elsa grasped the cup a bit tighter. She felt a bit nervous. If everything went wrong then she would have that same fate.

"For them."

She saw how Jack grinned a bit more malicious this time. He seemed to truly enjoy the memories of those poor souls he hurt. But she was not the same. No! She was not weak like them. She was going to be stronger.

"Yes." Elsa glared at him. "Yet, I am not like them, Jack."

Jack took her cup from her hands and put it away. "I know, miss Elsa...you are a very special case. I wish there were more people with powers...which is why I wondered...how did you receive your powers?"

"My powers? I got them since I was born..."

"Hm..." Jack walked back to her and tilted her head a little by pushing her chin up with one finger. "Then...are you human?"

"I am more human than you, Jack. Now release my chin. That is an order."

"Yes, miss Elsa." Jack released her chin.

Elsa threw the covers from her body. She noticed that she was only wearing a simple t-shirt. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Jack. "What is this?"

"A t-shirt, miss Elsa."

"No, I mean...why am I wearing this?"

"Because I thought that it would suit you." Jack smiled a little. "And I must say that it does."

Elsa blushed a little, but ignored her feelings. "Just help me dress, Jack."

"Yes, miss Elsa."

He helped her with her clothing. Elsa put a pair of pants on, a blue t-shirt with a white blazer. She put her hair up in a ponytail.

"So..." Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. "Those reapers...they are the one who collect souls? Just like you?"

"I don't collect souls, miss Elsa, you should really investigate more into demons."

"Then why do you make contracts?" Elsa pulled a few strings of hair behind her ears. She looked herself over in the mirror. Her waist was way too thin and her skin was too pale. Maybe she should try to sunbathe a bit more when summer would come around...

Jack made her bed up. "Because...it is fun. What else should a half demon do?"

"Don't know. Hunt, disappoint others, ruin the world." Elsa turned around. "But anyhow, I am going to have some breakfast. Come, follow."

"I'm not a dog, miss Elsa."

Elsa walked out of the room. Jack sighed and ran after her.

They walked through the long hallway. There were a lot of paintings and photo's on the wall. Some were of Elsa and Anna when they were young, others were of the whole family; Agdar, Idun and the girls when they were still a happy family...

But Jack knew that happy families didn't exist. And there was no happily ever after...for anyone.

They went into the dining room where Anna was sitting. She held a cup of tea in her hands. The table was already set.

"Elsa!" Anna put her cup down and gave her sister a hug. "You're up! Good!" Anna released her and smiled at her. "Come on, there is someone who wants to talk with you...someone very dear to you..."

"Dear to me?"

The door opened up and a man walked into the kitchen. Elsa gasped. A smiled slowly formed onto her lips.

"George!"

The strange man was Elsa's and Anna's childhood friend and a private detective. He had brown hair and greenish eyes and wore a grey suit. Elsa ran up to him, wanted to hug him, but stopped in front of the man. She nervously held her hand out.

"Elsa..." George his voice sounded deep, but a bit lighter than Jack's. "I never thought that I would see you again..."

Elsa smiled slightly when the man shook her hand. "I never thought that I would see the light of day..."

"Well, you are here now. With an eye-patch? Did they gauche your eye out or something?"

"No, it's a long story...how about we sit down at the table? I haven't had breakfast yet."

George laughed loudly. "Me neither!"

Anna laughed too. "What are we waiting for? Elsa, George sit down, sit down..."

Jack pulled a chair out and let Elsa sit down. George sat on the other side of the table. Anna sat next to Elsa and smiled at her. She grabbed a piece of bread and put it down on Elsa's plate. "Eat, sis."

"Yes, yes, I'm thin, I know..." Elsa looked over her shoulder at Jack. "Jack, go and help Gerda with the dishes. That's an order."

Jack made a small bow. "Yes, miss Elsa." He walked off. George laughed again and looked at Elsa.

"So, he is your new bodyguard or something?"

"Yes. And he saved my life."

Elsa knew that she was lying, but she couldn't tell him the truth. George would immediately tell Jack off and try to think of some way out of the contract.

"He saved your life...how?"

Elsa her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Elsa, I know that you used your powers at one point. You probably took a few of them out, but how did you meet Jack? And how did he save your life? And did he just decided on becoming your bodyguard?"

Elsa sighed. All these questions...

"George, he saved me from those men and I am very grateful for that. He had no home or family or whatever, so I took him in as an employee. Nothing more, nothing less."

George nodded. "Fine. I won't ask any further...now, you know that I am not only here to check up on my favorite ice princess."

"I know...you probably checked up on my company, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" George leaned onto his hands and smiled at her. "And I found out that your accountant has been acting as the Ceo."

"Hold on, what?"

"It seems that no one was stepping up. Not even your sister."

Elsa looked at Anna. Anna raised her eyebrows. "What?! I couldn't take the company! I'm not...I don't know much about beauty products!"

"You need to go down there asap."

"Yeah..." Elsa jumped up. "Come on, let's go."

"Elsa." George smiled at her. "You still need to eat, honey."

"Oh...sorry!" Elsa sat down immediately. She grabbed a piece of bread and gnawed on it.

Jack looked at them from behind a creak in the door.

He didn't trust George at all.

* * *

Later on Elsa went back to the company together with Jack.

The company was filled with workers, who were making the newest pharmacy products. They all bowed when Elsa walked past them.

A woman with red hair up in a ponytail walked up to them. She wore a big smile and a dark-grey skirt with a blazer. Her name was Sandra and she was the intern at the company.

"Sandra." Elsa looked at her. "I am here to check up on things. And I need to see my accountant."

"Of course, follow me, miss Elsa...wait, who is this?" Sandra pointed towards Jack with a surprised face.

"Oh, this?" Elsa sighed. "This is...Jack. My new personal bodyguard. He won't intervene with the company, he is only here to protect and serve me."

"Good. Then follow me, miss Winters."

Elsa nodded and she and Jack went after the intern. The two walked through the hallway, into her own office. In her office there was a desk, a few bookcases, a small couch, a stand with some perfumes and someone sitting behind the desk.

It was a woman with dark curled loose hair and brown eyes. She had a dazzling smile and small freckles covered her nose. She wore a red suit over her body.

"Miss Winters..." The woman slowly stood up from her chair. She grabbed Elsa's hand and planted a small kiss on her fingers. "Thank goodness, I was worried about you..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Alexandra, what were you doing in my chair?"

"I? I was looking after the company." The woman stood up straight. She held her hand against her chest and spoke softly: "If something happens to you and your sister can't look after the company, then I shall be in charge for a little while."

"Until I am back." Elsa folded her arms. "You are back to being nothing more than the accountant of this company, understand?"

Alexandra laughed. "As cold as always, miss Winters..." Her eyes slowly went to Jack and she gasped. "And who is this handsome man?"

"I am Jack, her new..."

Before Jack speak any further Alexandra rushed up to him. She put her hands against his chest and giggled.

"A strong chest, beautiful eyes, great texture..." She put her hand against his neck and Jack shivered. "You have a good taste in men, miss Winters."

Elsa became a little red. "E-excuse me?!"

"Let me guess; this man is the one who saved you from your kidnappers?"

"What? No! He is..."

"Such a handsome man..." Alexandra circled with her finger onto his chest.

Elsa clenched her fists.

"Alexandra!" She finally yelled after a few seconds. "Step away from him!"

Alexandra went quiet. She blinked a few times and then stepped away from Jack with a sigh. She turned to Elsa. "I'm sorry, miss Winters..."

"That is Jack." Elsa looked annoyed at Alexandra. "My bodyguard."

"I see...well then, I better get back to work, miss Winters. It was nice to meet you, Jack."

The woman made a small bow and then left the room. Elsa sighed and relaxed her hands. She looked at Jack who just looked back with a small smile and Sandra who looked a bit nervous.

"Sandra!" Elsa said.

The girl immediately perked up. "Yes?!"

"Tell everyone that I am back. And get the report from the last month."

"Yes, miss Winters!" Sandra quickly scurried out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Elsa sighed. She sat down behind her desk and put her hands onto the table. Jack chuckled a little at her. Elsa glared at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What are you laughing about, demon?"

"Nothing...it is just that...you seemed very annoyed when that woman was touching me..." Jack lifted one eyebrow. "Were you?"

"I was not. But I do get annoyed when someone else is petting my dog without asking for permission." Elsa now smirked back at him. Jack laughed. He leaned forward and put his hand down onto the table.

"I understand, miss Elsa. But, I can also get annoyed when someone is touching my contractee without my permission...I will not lose your precious body and soul, miss Elsa. Not to anyone."

"Stop acting so creepy." Elsa stretched her arms and yawned a little. "You are my dog and that is it, demon."

"Again, half-demon...but, anyhow, isn't it weird how Alexandra did not make any comment on your eye?"

"No, Alexandra doesn't care about small details like that. And I didn't ask for it, Jack...now...we need to make some progress."

"Yes. Do you wish to meet my friends on Saturday or Sunday?"

"I did not mean that sort of progress..." Elsa sighed. "Jack...you would never lie to me, right?"

"No, I would never."

"Good. Sit." Elsa pointed to a chair near her desk. She frowned at him. "I have a few questions I need to ask you."

"Yes, miss Elsa..." Jack jumped onto the chair. He put his knees under him and put his staff on his lap. "Ask away."

Elsa looked at him with a confused look. Jack chuckled at her expression. It never got old when humans looked confused at the way he sat down...but, this was the most comfortable position for him...

"Can't you sit more normally?"

"This is the most comfortabel for me."

"Hm...then, Jack...do you have any family?"

Jack chuckled. "You are just asking that now? Anyhow...I had a family. I had a human mother and a demon father. That is why I am a half-demon."

"Any siblings?"

"Yes."

Elsa her eyes widened. She never thought that he had any siblings...did that mean that he had...

"But my parents are deceased and my brother and I don't have any kind of relationship. Not like you and your sister."

"I'm sorry about that..." Elsa shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Miss Elsa. Don't ever apologize to a demon." Jack frowned at her. For a moment Elsa saw anger and regret in his eyes. But he was a demon. He would never feel regret or...would he?

The door opened up and Sandra walked in with a map in her hands. The young woman nervously moved to Elsa's desk and gently placed the map in front of her.

"Miss Winters, here is the map..."

"Good. Get back to your desk for now. I will call you when I need something more."

"Yes, miss Winters!" Sandra quickly left the room. Elsa sighed and opened the map. She went through the pages until she reached the page with the report and statistics from last month.

It was silent as Elsa read everything with a frown. She saw how everything remained the same, the sales, the export, the costs...nothing had changed in those past few weeks.

No progress, nothing...Elsa leaned on her elbow and sighed again. She needed to bring up the sales, then they would make more money...she needed to make more advertisement, but that meant that she needed to get an advertisement team in here again, which was expensive...

"Nice statistics."

Elsa almost fell out of her chair when Jack was suddenly behind her. She turned around with a loud gasp.

"Jack, don't just appear behind me! It scared me!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Geez..." Elsa let out a small sigh. "Just...don't do it again..."

"Yes, miss Elsa. I was just interested in the report...do you have a plan for the company?"

Elsa grinned a little. "Of course I do! But it will cost a lot of money to hire an advertising team..."

"And you can't pay something like that?" Jack sat down on the desk. He held his staff close to his chest. "Miss Elsa, how about you leave the advertisement to someone who works for you? You are still a young girl, you don't need to..."

"Don't show me fake sympathy, demon. I can do this. I know I can. So!" Elsa grabbed the phone on her desk and called Alexandra over.

Jack sat back down in the chair. He yawned and lay back. Elsa put the phone down and within a few minutes Alexandra ran into the room. She stopped in front of the desk with a huge smile.

"Miss Winters, what can I help you with?"

Elsa stood up. She glared at Alexandra. "Alexandra, everything stayed the same. We need to advertise more. So, I want you to find a team for me, while I come up with a plan."

"But Elwin can take care of a plan. He has a bunch of folders with great ideas! Why won't you just let us handle this?"

"Because in those weeks that I was gone, nothing changed. And when nothing changes, it is the same as when it has failed, right?"

Alexandra swallowed. "Oh...of course...then, I will get the team, miss Winters."

She made a small nod and walked out of the door. Elsa sat back down. She stretched her arms again. "Well...now I just need to come up with a plan..."

Jack chuckled. "That won't be difficult, will it?"

Elsa smiled mischievously. She closed the map with a loud thud.

"No...of course it won't..."

* * *

That Saturday Jack took Elsa to North his lair.

He held the girl in his arms as they flew rapidly throughout the air. Elsa had her eyes close and held onto his vest. She felt a bit scared. The wind was too strong and if she would fall, then she would not survive it.

"There it is!" Jack yelled.

Elsa opened her eyes a little. She saw a land covered with snow, mountains and what looked like a big house on a mountain. Was that the lair? It looked like a normal, big, house. She expected something crazy like a strange cave or a secret base.

Jack lowered himself. They flew through an open window into a big living room. Jack then gently put Elsa down.

"Miss Elsa, are you alright?" He put leaned onto his staff and looked on as Elsa stroke her skirt. She was wearing a blue skirt and a red jacket over a light blue t-shirt.

"Yes, though I would have preferred the train more."

Jack chuckled. "I will remember that for the next time, miss Elsa...now...where are my good pals..."

A boomerang was suddenly shot towards them. Jack acted quickly and immediately struck the boomerang with his staff. The boomerang turned back around and a hand grabbed it in mid-air.

Aster Bunnymund stood in the doorway. He held the boomerang high up in his hand and glared at Jack.

"You mutt...wait, who is this young, mortal, woman?"

Jack grabbed Elsa by her shoulders and pushed her forward. "This is Elsa Winters, she-"

The others suddenly appeared as well. Toothiana immediately flew closer to Elsa. "So, you are the girl with the powers, right?"

Elsa took a step back. "Right..."

Toothiana suddenly grabbed her cheeks and forced her mouth open.

"Such beautiful teeth! Just like when you were a small little kid!"

"Tooth!" Jack pushed her away. "Don't do that!"

Elsa rubbed her jaw. The fairy had a strong grip...

"Sorry, but I was just a bit curious..." Toothiana landed on the floor and giggled. "That girl was one of my proudest accomplishments."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Accomplishments?"

Sandy also came close and singed towards Jack if this was his girlfriend.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "No, she is not."

Sandy sighed and lowered his head in disappointment. North also stepped forward. He smiled at Elsa who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So, this is the girl...Elsa Winters, right?"

"How did you know my last name..." Elsa looked at Jack. "Jack, did you tell them?"

Jack shrugged. "Tooth knows your name and North knows it from her. But that does not matter. Elsa, these are my friends; Toothiana, the woman with the wings, Nickolas North is the man with the big beard, Sandy is the silent guy and the big shirtless guy is Aster Bunnymund, but just call him Bunny, that is easier to remember."

Aster took a step closer. "You little..."

North clapped in his hands. "How about I show you around, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "That would be nice...I mean, I would love to see more of this...establishment."

"Aw!" Toothiana moved a bit closer. "She is adorable! Jack, why don't you give up on the contract and give this little human to me?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Because I can't stop the contract...that is something way too difficult and one of us might die."

Elsa swallowed nervously. One of them would die? She never thought of it like that...she only didn't want to end it, because she needed to find the one who killed her parents...

North put his hand on Elsa's back and pushed her forward. "Now, let's show this young lady our little clubhouse!"

North showed her around the place. It was big! There were a few bedrooms, a workshop, a ballroom, an exercise room, a dining room...it was huge. Elsa was surprised that there weren't any people living here. What was this abandoned house just sitting here?

"What do you think, miss Elsa?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked around in awe. "It's so...big..." She never saw something so spacious. For what did they need all that space? They were just with five...were they really meeting up in here?

Jack walked besides her. He held his staff over his shoulder and nodded. "Yes, it is indeed big...but it is just big enough for us."

"Just big enough?" Elsa stopped in her tracks. She stared at Jack in confusion. They were all standing in the crafting room.

"Yes, we...well, Aster always makes a mess."

Aster glared at him. "I'm not! You are always leaving snow everywhere, you mutt!" He moved forward and tried to grab Jack, but the half-demon flew up.

"Catch me if you can, bunny!" Jack yelled with a big grin on his face.

Aster threw a boomerang towards him, but missed. Jack laughed and flew away to another room. Aster followed suit together with Toothiana. Sandy ran after them too.

"Not this again..." North sighed. He then looked down at Elsa. "Elsa, wait here. I have to break those two up before they break this place and each other."

Elsa nodded silently. North wanted to give her a pat on his head, but stopped. It felt awkward to him. Instead he quickly turned around and ran after the others.

Now Elsa was alone in the big room. The walls were decorated with some old paintings, there were a few tables with wrapping paper on it...she also saw big chalkboard with numbers and unknown names on it.

Elsa walked up closer to the thing. She tilted her head. Was this their list of victims or something? She giggled nervously. No way, that couldn't be...

_Such beauty_

Elsa shrieked. She turned when she thought that she heard a voice, but no one was there. Was she imagining it?

_I want to destroy it_

"Okay, who is here?!" Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. She nervously took a few step, but she stopped when she felt a suddenly chill.

_Don't be scared_

The lights in the room started to flicker. A black spot slowly formed in front of her. Elsa stayed there, standing frozen in fear. A dark figure slowly came out of the darkness. It looked like a tall man.

And it was indeed a man. He was at least a little taller than her. His eyes were glowing red and his skin was pale. He had black hair and a menacing grin. He wore a dark suit.

Elsa got a bad feeling from the guy and she cautiously took a step back.

"So..." The man smiled at her. "You are Jack's new toy."

"T-toy? No...I made a contract with him! I-"

The man suddenly moved his hand forward. In one swift move he pulled her eyepatch off. The fabric fell onto the ground and Elsa's eye with the pentagram was revealed.

"Oh, yeah, a contract..."

The man's voice sounded strangely deep and terrifying. And when he reached out towards her again Elsa put her hands forward and shot a small ice beam towards his feet.

"Don't touch me!"

The strange man took a step back. His red eyes widened at the sight of her ice powers.

Elsa was trembling heavily. She got a really bad feeling from this man...if he was even human.

The man smirked at her. He took a step forward. "Oh, I am sorry, sometimes I forgot my manners. My name is Peter."

"Oh..." Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself a little. "C-can you please give me my eye patch back?"

Peter picked it up. But he didn't hand it to her. Instead he held it in his hand as he looked into her eyes.

"I did not catch your name, dear..."

Elsa swallowed. "My name...my name is Elsa...Elsa Winters."

"Such a beautiful name, it suits you..." Peter handed her the eye patch. Elsa quickly grabbed it from his hand and held it tightly in her own hand. Peter chuckled a little. "But, I wonder why you would strike a contract with a dog like Jack?"

Elsa frowned. "Are you...wait, how do you know Jack?"

"I am his half-brother."

Elsa her eyes went wide. "His half-brother? Then you are...a full...demon..."

"Hey!"

At that moment Jack suddenly appeared in the room. He swung his staff down at Peter who quickly moved out of the way.

Jack landed down in front of Elsa. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are you alright, miss Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes...I've met your brother..." She looked at Peter who stood a few feet away from them. He wore a small grin on his face. She shivered a little.

Jack glared at Peter.

"You..." He pointed his staff at him. "Stay away from her."

Peter laughed. "Oh, Jackie-boy, I am too weak right now to feast on humans..." He looked at Elsa's eye. "And...she is your new contractee, right? I won't hurt her...I will just try to own her before you do."

"You know that a contract is unbreakable!" Jack yelled. He ran towards Peter at tremendous speed and swung his staff downwards.

But Peter quickly dissolved and suddenly appeared behind Elsa. The girl gasped and turned around in fear.

"Demons can break that contract easily."

Jack's eyes turned red. He moved quickly towards Pitch with an angered expression on his face.

"Get away from her!" He yelled in a demonic voice.

Peter laughed as he quickly moved away from the girl. In a flash he was on the other side of the room again. Jack landed on his feet in front of Elsa and turned around again.

"I see that you are very fond of her, Jack...otherwise you would not move that fast."

Jack gritted his teeth. "She is just a contractee...and you need to stay out of my business!"

"Really?" Peter chuckled. "I thought that we were family."

"Don't use your fake sympathy on me, bastard." Jack glared at him. He put his staff forward with an angry look in his eyes. Elsa swallowed nervously. She had never seen him this angry...

"See? You know me better than this..." Peter walked slowly towards them.

But suddenly an object flew his way. Peter quickly avoided it and jumped a few meters back.

The demon turned his head to see Aster grabbing his boomerang, Toothiana glaring at him, Sandy holding some sort of sand-weapon and North also glaring at him. They all looked ready to attack.

Aster grinned. "Oh, sorry, my boomerang slipped out of my hand, 'mate'."

"You...!" Peter looked like he was about to go on a rampage. But he quickly calmed himself down again and sighed. "It seems like I am outnumbered."

"You are." Jack smiled confidently and Peter frowned at him.

"No one needs your confirmation...now if you'll excuse me, I'll better disappear."

North took a step forward. "Wait-"

But before anyone could stop him, the demon dissolved into thin air, leaving everyone behind.

Jack stomped his staff on the ground. His eyes turned blue again. He let out a deep sigh and then turned around to face Elsa again.

"Miss Elsa, are you..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a look of true fear in her eyes. A look he had never seen before.

"Miss Winters?" Jack gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Elsa shook her head. "Yeah...I just..." She hid her face with her hand. She didn't want him to see her embarrassing face. "Can we go home? Please?"

"Of course."

* * *

A few days later Elsa had to go to school again. She told Jack to take a day off and cause a few winter storms or something. At first Jack wanted to stay, but Elsa decided that he also needed a distraction from the recent events. So, he obliged and went out to cause a few winters. Meanwhile Elsa and Anna both went back to school. 

Elsa was sitting in class. But while the teacher was writing on the board, Merida leaned over to her and whispered; "So, what happened with the bitch?"

Elsa sighed. "We are not supposed to talk in class. I'll tell you and Tiana everything."

Merida groaned and went back to paying attention to the teacher who was giving her a warning-look.

Elsa glanced at Cindy. The other girl didn't pay her any attention. She wondered if Cindy was embarrassed about the story of her not eating enough and fainting in the parking lot...Elsa smiled a little. Well, at least it was some form of punishment for the most popular girl who always looked down on everyone and spreading gossip. 

After class she gathered her books, put them in her bag and was about to leave with her friends when Cindy stopped her.

"Elsa?" The girl fidgeted a little and blushed. "Can we..we talk? In private?"

"Surely..." Elsa looked at Merida and Tiana. "I'll see you two at the cafetaria later."

"Of course! We'll save a seat for ya! Let's go, Tiana!"

Merida grabbed Tiana's arm and the two ran off. Elsa smiled shortly and fondly of the two before she turned back towards Cindy. She folded her arms and sighed. "Make it quick, please."

"Sure...look...I know I should have eaten more and that I should be thankful that you saved me..." Cindy swept her hair back and smiled faintly. "But you shouldn't spread rumors about me that aren't true."

"Uh...excuse me..."

Cindy moved forward and pushed with her finger against Elsa's chest. She furrowed her eyebrows at the girl. "I would never starve myself. At least not to the point where I would faint in the parking lot. And I am sure that even if that happened, one of my friends would have noticed me laying there, instead of you, Elsa Winters. I know that you are only doing this to get back at me for bothering you and those two girls who always follow you. Truly, you are nothing more than a..."

Elsa suddenly slapped her hand away. Cindy stumbled a bit back and hit her desk. She quickly regained her posture and glared at Elsa.

"W-what..."

Elsa glared at her with an icy cold stare. "I am nothing more than what?! A liar?! Or am I nothing more than the worth of your make-up?"

"Y-you...!" Cindy took a step forward, ready to say something back, but Elsa interrupted her again.

"You should take a good look at yourself before you judge others." Elsa swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. 

"Don't you walk away from me!" Cindy yelled back at her. "I tried to be nice..."

"Try harder." Elsa stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at Cindy. "And act more like someone your age, please. I don't have time to deal with a fourth-grader."

"Fourth-grader?!" Cindy bit on her lip and looked at the ground with teary eyes and a flushed face. She felt like she had lost.

And Elsa felt like she had won this round. She turned on her heels and left the classroom. In the cafetaria were her two friends waiting for them. Elsa joined them and they immediately started to chat about the new school-councilor who was annoying to them.

Elsa smiled while Merida acted as if she was the councilor. But she didn't notice a teacher standing behind her who gave her a small slap on her head. Tiana laughed and snorted out and laughed. Merida rubbed herself embarrassed over her head.

The girls didn't notice Cindy from the other side of the cafetaria glaring at them like a jealous child.

* * *

Jack was flying through the air. He caused a few winters in some towns. Normally he would feel pretty good about it, but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened a few days ago...

He sat down on a bench at a frozen lake. He moved his staff around and a little bit of snow swirled around.

What did his brother want from Elsa? And why was he appearing again? He thought that he went back to the underworld.

Jack sighed and pulled his knees up. He rummaged through his hair. Why now? If Peter would get stronger than he wouldn't be able to defeat him...and if he didn't defeat him, then...

He blinked and quickly jumped up. Wait, why was he thinking about her?! She could die any day, he shouldn't get attached to a mere human, for crying out loud!

He groaned and flew up into the air. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos I received over the last few months! :D


	5. Christmas and a birthday

A few months passed without anything really happening.

Elsa and Anna both passed their exams without any trouble. And now, after a long wait, it was almost Elsa's birthday and after that it would be christmas.

So, Anna was very excited. She was decorating the tree, wrapping presents for Elsa's birthday...

"Anna..."

On one day it was evening and Anna was very excited. She was jumping around and just couldn't stop talking. Mostly because her fiancé, Kristopher, was coming to visit them.

"I think you should calm down." Elsa said. They were in the living room, watching some news on the tv. Anna was sitting next to her, but Elsa could see that she was not even paying attention to what was on.

"Eh?"

"I know that Kristof is coming for christmas, but still...you should not be too excited. You know how forgetful he can be.

"Don't worry, this time he'll come. I know that he had some business last time, but this time he surely will come."

"Hm-m."

"Miss Elsa..."

Jack walked into the room. He was holding a few letters in his hand and waved them up and down.

"I have a few letters, should I read them to you or..."

Elsa immediately jumped up and ran towards Jack. She immediately pulled the letters out of his hand. She then ran towards the stair without a word or glance and ran up the stairs.

Jack looked confused at Anna. "Miss Anna, what just happened?"

Anna sighed. "Not much. Just...every year we christmas cards from distant relatives and we look through them to see which ones are asking us for a 'favor', like borrowing money, and we throw those out. Oh! And Elsa makes her secretary call those people to let them know that they are no longer welcome here."

"And why is she looking through them?"

"Because she is the only one who can truly look through people's intentions."

* * *

Elsa was in her room for the rest of the day, sitting on the ground filled with the letters. She was busy looking through the letters.

Some had meaningful messages from distant relatives, while others indeed just asked for money. She also saw letters who seemed like those people really cared, but behind those words she knew they were just looking for money...

There was a knock on the door. Elsa looked up.

"Come in." She said.

Jack walked into the room with a plate with tea and cookies.

"Miss Elsa, you have been here all day...aren't you hungry or tired?"

"I'm fine. I could stay in this room all day if I wanted too...but cookies and tea is nice too..."

Jack put the plate down. He sat next to her with a smile. He poured the tea into a little cup. "Today it's green tea. Your favorite."

"Thank you." Elsa grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it. "Hmmmffff...aftefookiefs?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, miss Elsa."

"Shut up, demon."

"Again, half-demon, but you almost got it right..." Jack chuckled. He pulled a napkin and cleaned her mouth a little. "And I told you not to talk with a mouth full of food because you might get crumbs all over your cheeks...correction; you got crumbs all over your cheeks."

"I did not."

"I can't tell lies, so you did, miss Elsa."

Elsa frowned at him while he smirked. Jack pulled his hand back and looked at the letters. He grabbed a letter and quickly scanned through it. It was a man asking them how they were and how the company was.

"I think you should just throw all these letters away. These relatives are all after your money or after something else..."

"But if I throw them all away then no one will come on my birthday."

"That might be true...but what if I invite my friends?"

Elsa grabbed a letter and hit him on his head.

"No."

Jack rubbed his head and sighed. "I understand, miss Elsa. Then, how about you go outside for the rest of the day? It is a beautiful day and Anna is bored out of her mind now that her fiancé hasn't show up yet."

"Right...Kristoff..." Elsa jumped up. She sighed too. "Well...Jack, I'm going to take a walk with Anna. You can clean the house or something."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Clean the house?"

"Yes." Elsa smiled a little. "Unless you can't do it. Which was to be expected. You are a demon and a boy who probably never learned to clean in his life. Even if I were to say 'it's an order', then you might skip on it."

Jack jumped up too and he made a small bow. "I can do it! Miss Elsa, what I need to clean?"

"Easy. The entire house. Don't throw things away I need. Just make sure the entire house is clean."

"Understood." Jack straightened his back and grinned a little. "But don't call me a 'boy' next time or you might regret it."

"Sure, whatever. Just clean the house, you dog."

Elsa turned her back and left the room. Jack stayed behind. He sighed and rubbed his neck. His smile turned into a frown and his eyes

"Damn human.."

* * *

Elsa and Anna went to the mall. There they saw different people walking around and enjoying their day.

"So...I hope Kristoff is coming..." Anna pulled a stray of hair behind her ear. "I mean, christmas is always filling me with so much joy, love..."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, please...let's just enjoy ourselves for now, alright?"

Anna pouted, but complied.

"Fine..."

The two sisters walked further. They made some small talk, looked around for christmas presents for each other...everything you do in the mall.

"How about this?"

Anna showed Elsa a pair of ridiculous green sunglasses on her head. Elsa waved with her hand and shook her head a little.

"Anna, unless you want to look like a total idiot...take those glasses off, please."

"No way! You need to try one too!" Anna grabbed another pair of glasses. She then grabbed Elsa and tried to put the glasses on her head.

"No, get away!" Elsa laughed and tried to push Anna away. Anna kept trying to put the glasses on her head, but to no avail. The sisters were both equally strong if Elsa didn't use her powers.

"Annaaaaa..." Elsa pushed with her hand against her cheek and giggled a little.

"Come on, this one will look cute on you!"

"Nooooo..."

"Ladies."

Elsa and Anna stopped and stared at the shop assistent. It was a middle-aged woman with a pair of normal glasses on. She looked at them as if they were a pair of bad neighborhood kids who had just invaded her backyard.

"Please. Don't play with these sunglasses, they are expensive."

The woman snatched the glasses from their heads. She then grabbed a napkin from her pocket and cleaned them. Anna and Elsa still giggled a little bit, out of nervousness, but when the woman send them a glare they both quickly stopped smiling.

"S-sorry, miss..." Elsa made a small bow and then grabbed Anna by her arm. "Come on, An, let's go."

"An?"

Anna looked confused and surprised as Elsa called her by a nickname. Elsa didn't pay it any mind however and grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with her.

The old lady sighed and shook her head. She turned around before muttering one last sentence.

"Damn kids..."

* * *

After walking very quickly to another store Elsa released Anna's wrist. Anna could see a bit of a red spot on her wrist and nervously put her hand against her chest.

"Elsa...why did you call me by a nickname? And why did you run away from the old lady?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know why I called you by a nickname...and I didn't run away from the lady, I just didn't want us to get in trouble."

"Oh...okay..."

"But not only that..." Elsa slowly pointed to a wall nearby. There she saw a girl with long black hair. She was hunched over and eating an apple.

"Whoa...who or what is that?" Anna asked.

The girl suddenly slowly stood up and turned around to face them. She had red sparkling eyes and a very pale skin. She looked like some sort of demon...

"A demon!" Anna yelled loudly.

The young girl's eyes went wide. She straightened her back and swiftly turned around. The girl then started to run away.

"W-wait!" Said Elsa and she and her sister ran after the girl.

* * *

They ran all the way up to the empty parking lot on the roof of the shopping mall. There the girl stopped and Anna and Elsa both also stopped running.

Anna rested with her hands on her knees and panted heavily.

"Geez...s-sorry..but...what are you...?" She asked.

The girl didn't answer. Instead her form suddenly changed into that of a teenage girl. Her hair grew a little and she became taller. Her dress shrunk a little, but it stayed on her body and didn't expose that much.

"W-what..." Elsa eyes widened and she gasped. "What are you?"

The girl turned around with no expression on her face. She opened her mouth slowly and spoke in a monotone voice; "I'm not a demon. How can you see me?"

"Huh?"

"How can you see me?"

"I don't know..." Anna shrugged her shoulders and looked at Elsa. "Sis, how do we see her?"

"No idea...unless..." Elsa put her finger against her chin. "...it has something to do with the contract between me and Jack."

"Jack?"

This time the girl seemed surprised. She took a step forward and blinked a few times with her eyes.

"You know him?"

Elsa nodded, a bit confused and said; "Yes...wait, don't tell me that you are his sister or something?!"

The girl stared at Elsa for a moment before she suddenly laughed loudly.

"Pfft...whahaha! Me?! Jack's sister! Hahaha..."

Anna and Elsa both glared at the stranger while she kept laughing loudly. They didn't know if she was a demon or not, but she had a wild look in her eyes.

The stranger slowly stopped laughing, but still held a smile on her face.

"You must be his newest contractee, am I correct?"

"Yes." Elsa said. "And who are you?"

The girl giggled a little. "My name is Emilia, shortened as Emily. I am not a demon nor an angel...I'm a shape shifter."

"Shape shifter?" Anna asked.

Emilia moved forward, faster than the eye could see and was suddenly in front of Elsa. She swiftly grabbed her eyepatch and pulled it from her eye. She laughed when she saw the pentagram on Elsa's eye.

"I wonder how long it will take before he takes your soul...you seem like a weak one-"

"Don't get close to me!" Elsa screamed and an ice beam shot out of her hands towards Emilia. Emilia quickly jumped back with a loud gasp and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Whoa...you are a feisty one, aren't ya?" Emilia grinned.

Elsa put her hands against her chest. She could feel her heart pounding fast. _Why was this woman here? And why could they see her, but others_ _couldn't? And how...how did she know Jack?!_

Her eyes went towards Emilia's hand which was still holding her eyepatch. Elsa swallowed and reached out with her hand. "Can you give that back, please?"

"This thing?" Emilia looked at her hand and giggled. "Let me guess, it's a gift from Jack to hide your eye...sorry, honey, but I don't give things back...especially not to a mere human-being."

Elsa gritted her teeth and said again, now with a much louder voice; "Give that back!"

"Elsa...we can buy a new one, you know..." Anna whispered. "Why is that eye-patch even so important to you?"

Elsa closed her mouth and looked at the ground. _Anna was right...it was just a stupid eyepatch...why was it even that important to her? Was it because Jack gave it to her...no...that wasn't it. It was important to her, because that eyepatch made sure that no one would look at her pentagram...and just like her gloves, it made her feel a little bit safer in this world._

"I wonder why this is so important to you..." Emilia dangled the eyepatch in her hand. "Is it because it feels like some sort of protection? Or is it..."

"Give that back to her."

All of a sudden a figure appeared behind her. And before Emilia could react the figure grabbed the eyepatch from her hand and moved quickly towards Elsa. Elsa nervously took a step back, but stopped when she saw that it was Jack.

"J-Jack!" Elsa said with a stutter and a nervous smile.

Jack quickly tied the eyepatch around her head. He then stepped back and made a small bow.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, miss Elsa. I was busy cleaning the house and lost track of time."

"I didn't ask you to come here." Elsa said.

Jack chuckled and straightened his back. "I know. But I sensed a disturbance and my job is too protect you against certain parasites...isn't it?"

He turned around to face Emilia. His smile disappeared and he seemed very annoyed with her.

"Emilia...what the hell are you doing here?!"

Emilia pouted with her lips. "Ja-hack, you didn't tell me that you were back in town! And you also forgot to tell me that you made a new contract! Why didn't you tell your own girl..."

"You are not my girlfriend anymore. That was hundreds of years ago."

"But Jack.."

"And you just threatened my contractee...do you really think I would not protect her?" Jack narrowed his eyes a little. "I once made that mistake and now my brother is back..."

"You brother is back?" Emilia asked, a bit intrigued.

Jack nodded. "Yes. But not that it matters. You know that he nor you are allowed to touch my belongings."

Elsa shivered a little. She knew that she made a contract with a demon, but the fact that he said it...it made her feel uncomfortable. And it didn't help when she saw a small smile on his lips.

Emilio groaned and crossed her arms. "Fine...I won't touch her...even though she does look nice...but because you're asking me so sweetly, I will hold off on this one. I'll find another victim..."

Her eyes went from Jack to Elsa and then to Anna. She looked at girl's body and smiled a little. Elsa gasped loudly and took a step forward.

"Hey, don't you dare!" Elsa walked up to Emilia and grabbed her arm. "If you even touch my sister I will let Jack hunt you!"

Emilia pushed Elsa away and straightened her dress. She pushed her hair back and sighed.

"Geez...you are annoying...fine. I won't touch your sister. I will find another victim."

"Victim?" Anna asked.

Emilia giggled. "You don't need to know, witch."

"Witch?"

Emilia didn't answer anymore. She just calmly walked past Anna to the door which let to the stairs. The woman didn't even look at them anymore. She just walked away as if nothing happened.

Jack turned around with a smile. "Miss Elsa, are you alright?"

Elsa nodded silently. "Yes...but...what is a shape-shifter exactly? And why does she...hunt? And...did you clean the house?"

Jack chuckled a little. "Of course, miss Elsa. But the maids are all very angry with me."

Anna and Elsa both stared in confusion at him while he kept his smile on.

* * *

"Ah..."

They just returned home and saw why the maids were so angry at Jack.

The house was completely clean, but the entire kitchen was rearranged, the building looked like it was waxed, the paintings in the living room were rearranged...and the table in the dining room was set with all of their expensive tableware on it and white roses on the table.

"Jack..." Elsa looked at him. They were standing in the dining room together with Anna and Gerda, who was glaring at him. "I asked you to clean the house..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I did, didn't I? I cleaned your rooms, closets..."

"Hold on...my closet?!"

"Yeah..."

Elsa pushed Jack out of the way. She stormed up the stairs and ran to her bedroom. She immediately slammed her door open and ran to her closet and opened her closet-door.

Her clothes were still there, even though a few seemed to be missing...wait...a few were missing?!

"Jack! Get over here, that's an order!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jack appeared with an annoyed look. He sighed and asked; "Miss Elsa, is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter?! Where are my clothes?"

"In the dresser."

"Where?! I don't see..."

Jack moved her aside. He kneeled down and opened a drawer at the bottom of the closet.

There were her old clothes.

Elsa became red when Jack looked up at her and smirked a little. "You didn't knew where they were, miss Elsa?"

"I...I...I...you didn't get my permission to touch my clothes, damn demon!"

"Half-demon...but..." Jack closed the drawer and stood up. He looked at her with a smile. "You told me to clean the entire house. That does include cleaning up your room. Perhaps you should be more specific next time."

"Well...next time you need to ask about it or you will be punished, dog."

"Demon, dog...did you forget my name already?"

Elsa chuckled. "Ha! As if I would forget about the demon who forced this contract onto me...tell me, what happens if our deal is finished?"

Jack took a step closer and Elsa immediately took a step back. She gulped when she saw him licking his lips a little.

"Then I will get anything I want from you...whether it is your powers or your body...soul...but..." Jack sighed and the greed in his eyes disappeared. "First we must find out who murdered your parents, miss Elsa."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Y-yes...speaking of which; why did Emilia need a 'victim'?"

Jack groaned. "Emilia is...a shape shifter. But to shift her form into that of a human woman she needs to collect a body. She does this by killing a human and taking their body. Sometimes she forces the soul out."

_Oh._

Elsa nodded again. "So...nice ex-girlfriend you have...why did you two break up?"

"She was too clingy. I like to be on my own...and her rough way of forcing a soul out of a body wasn't really my style."

"Let me guess, you like to make contracts?"

Jack shrugged and chuckled. "It is the demon-way."

* * *

And so, a few weeks passed again and soon it was almost christmas.

One night Elsa, Anna, Merida and Tiana were all sitting in the living room. It was Elsa's birthday and they were having a small party for her, with music, make up and hair braiding (a typical girl-party) , since Elsa decided to keep her birthday small this year. Other family members were going to send gifts.

"So...you're finally 17, ya old girly!" Merida raised her glass with alcohol-free wine. "How do ya feel?!"

Elsa giggled. "Old...but seriously, next time I'm getting us real wine."

"When you turn eighteen?" Anna asked with big eyes. "What else are you going to do, give away your virginity?"

Elsa coughed nervously with a blush on her face. "Anna! Don't talk so vulgar!"

Tiana laughed. "She is only talking gross because when she turns eighteen she wants Kristoffhmpfrghff..."

Anna quickly covered her mouth with a nervous smile. "Tiana, what are you talking about?! I would never...speaking of which; wouldn't Kristoff arrive this evening? Where is that man?"

They all looked at each other before they suddenly heard someone yell Anna's name.

"ANNA, HELP!"

The girls all jumped and ran to the door to the garden where the sound came from.

* * *

Jack was looking on from the kitchen at the girls. He saw them enjoying themselves which reminded him of the times when he was little. Times when he had a family and when he was always playing with other kids before they found out...

Suddenly he heard a strange sound. He knew the girls didn't hear it.

Jack slowly tiptoed towards the garden. Maybe it was a burglar...and he was tasked to protect her. He slowly opened the glass door that let to the garden. When he closed it silently he heard rustling and saw a silhouette.

He didn't hesitate one second and ran up to the figure. He swiftly moved his staff around the target and pressed it against his neck. The man was of a big build and a bit rounder than he was...like some sort of hiker...but he could take him.

"Don't move." Jack whispered under his breath into the man's ear. "Or I'll kill you."

"Please, let me go..." the man whimpered.

"Not a chance. If I let you go then you will probably force your way into the house and hurt Elsa Winters or her sister...and we can't have that, now can we?"

"I'm not here to kill her..."

Jack chuckled. He forced the staff even closer against his neck, which almost choked the man. "You are going to torture her?! Sorry, but that girl's body and soul is mine...and I can't let anyone else have her...or hurt her. That will taint her even further and we can't have that..."

The man tried to push his staff away, but Jack's grip was too strong. He panicked and started to scream.

"ANNA, HELP!"

Before Jack knew it he heard frightened screams and saw the girl running up to him. Anna seemed a bit scared, Tiana and Merida looked shocked and Elsa looked very unhappy with him.

"Jack!" Elsa said. "Release him immediately! That's an order!"

"Yes, miss Elsa." Jack released him and the man fell onto his knees. Anna immediately rushed to his side. She helped the coughing man up and when she got him up she shot a glare at Jack.

Elsa slapped Jack against his arm. "Jack! What the hell...that is Kristoff! Anna's boyfriend!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I didn't notice..." He made a small bow towards Kristoff. "I am so sorry, mister Kristoff...I thought you were a thief."

Kristoff coughed again while he leaned a bit on Anna. "I...I don't think even chiefs need a rough punishment, dude...geez, what are you, their guard or something?"

"He is my bodyguard." Said Elsa quickly.

Kristoff nodded. "Right..."

"Kristopher..." Elsa folded her arms and frowned. "What were you doing in the garden?"

"Picking flowers." Kristoff said and he showed her a few red flowers in his hands. "For your birthday...I didn't know what to give you, I mean, I know you like ice, but ice can melt and I can't give you ice cream every year, so I thought...I might give you flowers this year."

"Flowers from our garden?"

"Yeah..." Kristoff smiled like a child who just stole some candy. "Sorry about that."

Elsa sighed. "Let's just go inside. We have fake wine."

They started to walk towards the house, but Elsa stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Jack didn't follow them.

"Jack?"

Jack turned his head and smiled at her. "Miss Elsa, go ahead. I'll be coming soon, alright?"

"What do you mean? We are going inside and you should come too..."

Jack walked up to her and put his hands onto her shoulders. He gripped them a bit tightly and looked her directly into her eyes. "Miss Elsa. Go inside. I'll be following shortly. Understood?"

"But..." Elsa bit on her lip. It seemed like something was wrong. She wanted to know, but Jack probably wouldn't tell. And he seemed very serious...

"Right." Elsa said. "But...come back inside when you're done."

"Of course, miss Elsa..."

Elsa turned around and walked off. When she was gone Jack turned around and said with anger; "You can come out now."

A figure walked out from behind a tree. He was wearing a coat and had brown hair and green eyes. It was George, Elsa and Anna's friend and a private detective.

"George." Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I will believe you if you say that you also tried to pick flowers for miss Elsa. What are you doing here?"

George rubbed his neck. "Ah...what I'm doing here...Jack, I am here for the birthday, of course, but...I'm also here for you."

Jack cocked his head and grinned. "Ah, sorry mister George. I'm not interested in man."

"Oh really? Because I just heard you say that 'her body and soul' are 'yours'...is that a normal thing to say?"

Now Jack got a bit curious. "Mister...what do you know?"

George stepped forward. He was just a meter away from Jack and stared at Jack. He slowly opened his mouth and said; "You are not human, are you?"

Jack chuckled lightly. George took another step closer and narrowed his eyes.

"It seems I'm correct."

"Does it matter? My job is to protect her. And that is what I am always doing. Unlike some other..."

George suddenly grabbed Jack by his arm and pulled him closer. He gripped him arm very hard and stared in anger at him. His hand was shaking a little. Jack was unfazed by him.

"What did you say?!" George said in anger. "You damn demon...or should I say; half-demon?!"

Jack laughed. "Good for you for figuring it out. As if _no one els_ e has _ever_ figured it out...and it's all because some stupid myth..."

"I didn't figure it out through your name, Jack Frost. Elsa's story didn't make any sense, I checked every orphanage, but no one knew...however, what gave you away the most was the fact that you almost always carry a staff with you."

"A lot of men carry a staf."

"True. But you seem healthy enough...and you also have white hair, which is already strange, plus you also say some very strange things for a bodyguard...and you might think that I would dismiss these assumptions of mine, but I couldn't leave it alone. So, I looked through different books, asks one of my friends about it and finally came to the conclusion that you are not just a demon...you are a demon and a human at once."

Jack was quiet for a bit. George pushed him back and straightened his back. He kept glaring at Jack.

"You should leave her alone, dammit...she might owe her life to you, but you are nothing more than an insect and-"

All of a sudden Jack started to laugh loudly.

He was holding his side as a loud laugh was escaping his throat. George stared at him with a surprised look. He had no idea why Jack started to laugh so suddenly.

"You..." Jack took a deep breath and stopped laughing. He smiled confidently and leaned against his staff. "You are really a good detective, mister George...but, even though I'm a half-demon, there is no way I can leave miss Elsa alone. Not now, not ever."

"What?!"

Jack made his staff disappear. He calmly walked closer to George and put his hand on his shoulder. "Miss Elsa made a contract with me. We are going to find her parents murderers, something that a simple detective never could do, and take them out...also, one more thing; I don't always carry my staff as you can see."

He gave George a wink and then took a step back. George was a bit baffled at all the information thrown his way.

"Now then..." Jack turned around. "If you will follow me, the party is inside...unless you plan to skip it."

"No...of course not."

George followed Jack into the house where the party was. The girls were just watching a movie with Kristoff when they saw Jack walking into the room together with George. Elsa gasped loudly.

"George! What are you doing here?!"

George laughed as Elsa and Anna both seemed surprised to see him. He rubbed his neck and grinned. "Well, sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't miss the party, now....could I?"

"How did you get here?" Anna asked. "We didn't tell you that Elsa had a party."

George chuckled. He pulled his coat off and threw it into Jack's hands. Without paying him any attention he then calmly walked towards Elsa. He kneeled down by her and took her hands in his. "I knew it was Elsa's birthday, so I only guessed...yet...never mind that, I have a small surprise for you, sweetheart."

"What is it?"

George released her hands and reached behind his back. He pulled a small box into view and opened it up to reveal a beautiful necklace with a small golden snowflake attached to it.

"Whoa..." Elsa gasped again. She blinked a few times and looked at George with a surprised look. "You shouldn't have..."

George chuckled. "It didn't cost much...and I know you wanted this necklace for a while now."

"How did you...?"

George pulled the necklace out of the box. He moved forward and put the necklace carefully around her neck. He was so close that Elsa could feel his breath against her skin. She nervously blushed and when he was done and moved back again, she felt her heart skipping a beat.

"It look beautiful on you." George said quietly.

"T-t-thanks..." Elsa put her hand against her chest and smiled softly. "Really...it means a lot..."

"Awwww!" Tiana leaned on her elbow and looked with endearment at Elsa. "You two are such a cute couple!"

"We are not a couple!" Elsa and George yelled in unison.

They both noticed that they spoke at the same time and they both turned their heads away from each other with a pout. The others laughed loudly at their reaction. And while they laughed and had fun Jack walked to the kitchen.

He put the coat of George over a chair and then walked over to the fridge. He opened it up. There was a beautiful blue cake in the fridge. He grabbed it and put it down on the table.

"Such a beautiful cake..." Jack ran his finger across the surface of the cake. The blue cream was stuck on his finger. Jack brought his finger to his lips and licked it clean. "On such a fun and exciting day...I wonder how a human would feel if it would live forever...but that would be impossible...Unfortunately."

* * *

Later that night everyone in the living room were getting tired. Anna was the first one to go upstairs. After that the Tiana and Merida both went to the guest rooms. Kristoff stayed up for a bit until he too felt sleepy. He grabbed his stuff, said goodnight and went to the other guest room.

"Jack, can you bring Elsa upstairs?"

Jack looked confused at Gerda. He was just grabbing a few plates to put away. Gerda smiled and pointed at Elsa.

The girl was sleeping on the couch. George was on the other side of the room, playing a game on his phone.

"I will clean up here, so can you bring her upstairs and put her down in bed, please?"

Jack nodded. "Of course, Gerda..."

He walked to Elsa, put his arms under her body and pulled her up in bridal-style. She was snoring softly and leaned with her head against his chest.

"Such a bother..." Jack muttered. He sighed and walked towards the stairs with Elsa in his arms. But just before he reached them George walked up to him and stopped him quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man said with passive aggression in his voice.

Jack groaned a bit annoyed. "What does it look like? I'm putting the lady to bed."

"I think I better do that."

"No. Gerda gave me this task..." Jack glared at the man. He slowly had enough of his childish behavior. He moved a bit closer and continued, saying; "And if you cannot handle a simple bodyguard holding a woman that you like, then please, confess to her so that I can do my job properly. Because I am slowly getting fed up with your childlike crush over a simple human being. Either confess and try to find a way for her to get out of the contract or remove yourself from my sight. I can't stand to see a weak, hormonal boy of a human standing in way of me and the mistress."

George went silent for a bit. Jack rolled his eyes at him and walked past him up the stairs. George stared at the back of the half-demon as he walked away. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He could feel his heart pound a little.

"Damn demon..." He whispered under his breath. "As if I would ever..."

* * *

A week later it was finally christmas.

The living room was decorated with christmas lights, gifts were laying by the decorated christmas tree and there was a party in the house. There were a few distant family members who had nothing to do on christmas eve, Kristoff, Tiana, Merida, a few other girls from Elsa's class and some from Anna's class, Jack's friends who made sure that they looked as normal as normal mortals, Sandra, Alexandra and a few others from her company...it was a fun bunch.

"Jack!" Toothiana stumbled towards Jack, who was standing and threw her arms around him. A few girls from Elsa's class looked at them with jealous stares. "There is soo much boozzz in this place...have a drink with mee..."

"Tooth, I'm on the job." Jack made a disgusting face and pushed Toothiana a little bit away.

"You...you're always on the job! You should fly with me to the sky..." Toothiana giggled.

"Tooth, get off."

"Fine...I'm gonna see if Kristoff likes to drink with meee...he is so cute. Too bad he is engaged to Anna." Toothiana pouted a little and then walked off with wobbling legs.

Jack sighed and decided to pay her no further attention. He looked around the room and noticed Elsa talking with a few girls. She had her hair hanging in a ponytail and was telling one of the girl's some story. In one hand she held a glass filled with alcohol-free wine. He was wondering what they were talking about...

* * *

"Your bodyguard is so cute!"

One of the girls giggled and gave Elsa a poke. She pointed at Jack who was looking at them.

Elsa almost dropped her glass. "Jack? No, he is just my bodyguard. And believe me, there is nothing cute about him...he is one big creep..."

"Creep?" Tiana giggled. "I saw Jack carrying you to bed on the night of your birthday."

The girls all gasped and Elsa sighed in annoyance. "So what...it's something any bodyguard does."

"Oh, sure. My bodyguards only acts as my shield. Nothing more." Said one of the girls. "Your bodyguards puts you to the bed, cares about you...he even saved you! Seriously, why aren't you dating him? Is it because of George?"

Elsa gave the girl a glare. "No! It is not because of George, he is my friend...and about Jack...he is too weird anyway. And not my type."

"I wonder what your type is." Anna said to her.

Elsa didn't answer. She took another gulp of her glass. _There was no way she would ever fall for that demon...he was only interested in her powers. And as soon as they had found the murderers of her parents, then he would get anything he wanted from her. And knowing him, he would either take her powers or her soul. But...it would all be worth it._

"Miss Winters!"

Alexandra called out to her from the other side of the room. Elsa excused herself and went to the accountant of her company.

"Elsa Winters!" Alexandra giggled a little when the girl stopped in front of her. "This party is so much fun!"

Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."

"Aw, you don't mean that...speaking of which, there are a lot of handsome men...are any of them your boyfriend?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I don't have a boyfriend. And no, Jack is not my boyfriend. He is just a bodyguard."

"I was not talking about Jack...miss Winters, a friend of mine has a friend who also owns a company..." She grabbed her phone and showed Elsa photo of a boy with brown hair and lively eyes. "His name is Dean. He is very cute and one year older than you. He studies at..."

"I do not care where he studies. He is not my type."

Alexandra giggled. "You could at least give him a chance, miss Winters. Otherwise you will never find love. Or trust another men besides Jack...oh, excuse me, I meant George and Kristoff as well..."

Elsa sighed. "Alexandra..."

"Come on. He is wealthy and might be even helping your reputation. Who would skip on a cute one like this one? He is also very charming. Unlike the other men you know. I mean, Kristoff is a bit rude...Jack is hot, but he will never sleep with me and George does like you, but he won't ever take action."

"Don't blame my bodyguard for not sleeping with you. Or any men for that matter."

"So? Just take my offer for once. Maybe you two will hit it off..."

Elsa bit on her lip. _Should she comply? There was no need for a boyfriend. But having a boyfriend would raise her status. And if he was charming, then it would help even more..._

"Fine..." Elsa said with a nervous look. "I will take him."

"Take him? He is no souvenir...but fine. If you can give me a picture of Jack's abs, then I'll make it a date."

Elsa became red very quickly. "What?! You are no position to give me orders! And I'm not taking a picture of Jack's abs..."

"You have to, miss Winters. Otherwise you might never get a boyfriend."

"Fine. I don't need your help. I'll call that Dean myself."

Alexandra chuckled. "Oh really? You don't even have his number. And you are not the greatest flirt in this world."

Elsa's eyes darkened. "Alex, give me his number."

"You will have to pry this phone from my cold fingers."

"Alexandra!" Elsa jumped towards her to grab the phone. But Alexandra quickly moved out of the way. Elsa missed. She slowly fell over her feet towards the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation for the slam and the pain to come, but nothing happened.

Instead she felt someone grab her just in time and the feeling of someone's cold chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jack holding her against his chest and frowning down at her.

"Miss Elsa, are you alright?" The demon asked.

"Y-yes..."

"Good. Now..." Jack looked at Alexandra with Elsa still in his arms. "Alexandra, what were you discussing with miss Elsa?"

"Not much...I just want her to find someone and I know a friend of mine has a friend who owns a company and he is really cute...but in return I wanted Elsa to take a picture of your abs for...myself, but she didn't want to, so I teased her a bit...but I did not make her trip, I swear!"

"Geez..." Jack released Elsa. He sighed a little. "That's all...huh? Then...I guess miss Elsa should give me a command if she truly wants to go on a date with that boy."

Elsa blinked a few times and then looked at Jack. "Huh? What do you mean? Wait..." Her eyes went wide and she became red. "A-are you crazy?! I can't take a picture here with all these people in the room! That's inappropriate. No deal..."

"Fine." Alexandra pouted a little. "But...if you and him get engaged then you own me. Big time."

"Understood..."

Alexandra gave her the boy's information and Elsa promised her that she would go on a date with him.

"Oh and don't get jealous, Jack." Alexandra said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Jack and Elsa both asked.

Alexandra just giggled and walked off. Elsa and Jack both gave each other a weird glance before Elsa sighed.

"Never mind her. She can be weird."

Jack chuckled. "I don't question that...but, speaking of which, won't George get jealous?"

"George." Elsa smiled a little. "No...I doubt if he ever will get jealous...but...he is one of the few people I actually care about. And I know he cares about me. That is what counts. Not that a demon could understand."

"First of all, I understand. And secondly, I'm a half..."

"Elsaaaaa..." Anna ran towards her and smiled at her. "Come one, let's dance!"

Elsa let herself be dragged by her sister. Jack stared at the two with a small chuckle.

_Humans were so cute..._

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! (This one might be a bit short and not much is happening in this one, sorry.)


	6. Conflict

_It was cold._

_There was no air. Nothing._

_Only darkness._

_He felt how he slowly started to choke. A big hand held him by his throat. He kicked with his legs, tried to pull the big hand away, but nothing worked..._

_At this rate, he would die..._

* * *

 

"Jack!"

Jack opened his eyes.

He was sitting on the floor, laying against the wall. Elsa was kneeling in front of him and looking him directly into the eye. She tilted her head a little with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't sleep on the floor, damn demon. Get up, it's new years eve. We are going to the party."

Jack yawned. "Sorry...I guess I got a bit tired."

"Since when do you get tired?" Elsa asked. "Come on, let's go. This might be my last new years while being single."

Jack stood up and stretched his arms. He helped Elsa up by grabbing her hand. He could feel the cold sparks through her gloves. When he got her up, she quickly retracted her hand.

"Your hand is always cold. I hate it." Elsa whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Your hands are always cold as well."

"Pfft...as if. At least I'm not a demon."

"I know. Otherwise I would still be out there causing winters..." Jack sighed. "Well, let us proceed to the party."

"Aw, don't be so disappointed, Jack. If we have found the murderers then the deal is over and then you can go out and cause more winters again...but for now, let's get going!"

"Of course...but I must ask...is that what you are wearing to the party?"

Elsa looked down. She was wearing a light-blue dress with white gloves. Her hair was put up in a braided bun.

"Does it look good on me? Because this is an old design. I tried to get a hold of Lilith, but she didn't pick up. I send her a message and she told me to wear this one. Maybe she will be at the party..."

"Aha...well, it does look good on you. But almost anything looks good on you."

Elsa blushed briefly. But she shook her head and just sighed. "As if. Come on. Anna is waiting on us downstairs. Clean yourself up and come down stairs. That's an order."

"I understand..."

Elsa nodded. She left Jack to clean up. Jack walked down the hallway until he found a mirror. He then put his hand against the glass and chuckled.

"As an order I can't ignore it. But we shouldn't lose much time."

He wiped over the mirror. His face was immediately cleaner and his hair was swept back. His suit was also much cleaner. The half-demon chuckled again and then turned around.

* * *

The party they went to was in a hotel in a large room. There were different people from all sorts of companies at the party. Elsa would have to make connections at the party and to brighten her image. After all, a beautiful and sparkling Ceo of a pharmaceutical company would sell the company more.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and Jack were standing at the party. A lot of people were standing, talking and dancing. There was classical music playing and it seemed more like an old fashioned ball than an average party.

"So...what do we do?", Kristoff asked.

Anna giggled and grabbed his hand. "We go and see if they have some good food in this place! Elsa, you coming?"

Elsa smiled and waved her hand up and down. "No...it's fine. But you can bring me a plate. I'm going to see if there are any recognizable faces here."

"Alright...come on, Kristoff!" Anna took Kristoff with her and they disappeared into the crowd. Elsa put her hand down. She looked around the crowd with suspicious eyes.

Jack took a step forward so that he was standing next to her. "Miss Elsa, who are you looking for?"

"Just my designer...ah, there she is!"

Elsa waved towards a woman with brown hair in a bun. The woman turned around with a grand smile on her red lips.

"Elsa Winters!" Her voice sounded deep and a bit shrill. She almost ran up to them and was in less than a second in front of Elsa. She grabbed Elsa by her shoulders and planted two kisses on her cheeks. She then held her by her shoulders again and looked up and down her body. "You are wearing such a beautiful dress! Even though it's an old design of mine...you know what?! Since you are here healthy again after your kidnapping I'll give you a free dress soon!"

Elsa nodded. "I'll hold you onto that promise, Lilith."

"Don't worry. Oh and if I may ask; who is that handsome new servant of yours?"

"Oh, him?" Elsa grabbed Jack by his sleeve and moved him forward. "He is my new bodyguard, named Jack."

Jack made a small bow in front of Lilith. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her fingertips. "My name is Jackson Frost, miss. I'm Elsa's bodyguard and shield...until a certain day."

"He has manners..." Lilith giggled. "My name is Lilith. But you can call me Lilly. I'm Elsa's designer. Almost anything she wears, I designed it."

"I see..." Jack straightened his back again and released her hand. "Then...from which designers do you get your inspiration-"

Elsa glared at Jack and gave him a small poke in his side. Jack immediately went quiet, but Lilith heard the question.

"From which designers?" Lilith took a step forward with a frown. "Why do you want to know? Do you not like the dress?"

"Well..." Jack scratched his head. "This one seems a bit...simple."

"Simple?!"

Elsa jumped in front of Jack and waved nervously with her hands. "He meant 'simple' in an 'elegant way'! I mean, the dress is simple, but just enough to show of a woman's body in a fashionable manner. It might be old, but to be honest, it's one of your best old designs."

Lilith started to smile. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Elsa nodded. "Of course. And might I add; I really look forward to the new designs."

"Ah, you will be!" Lilith clapped in her hands. "I shall make some beautiful clothes for you and Anna! Maybe I'll even throw in something for Jack!"

"Oh, he would love that..." Elsa send Jack a dangerous glance. "Wouldn't you?!"

Jack laughed a bit nervously. "Haha...yeah...I would..."

"Great! Now, I'm going to drink a bit more and see which gentleman would like to dance with me!" Lilith yelled and she ran off into the crowd.

Elsa let out a sigh. She put her hand against her head. "My lord...Lilith Roberts is a difficult person." She glanced up at Jack with a frown. "Don't. Ever. Insult. Her. Again."

"Why not?" Jack looked a bit confused at her.

"Because...you don't want to see her get angry. Believe me. She will behead you and feed you to one of her dogs. Or cats. She tried it when I was little."

Jack chuckled again. "Now, that is a story I would love to hear!"

"Well..."

* * *

_Seven years ago_

_"Let me go!"_

_"No, you just ruined one of my designs!"_

_15 year old Lilith was holding 10 year old Elsa by her wrist. She was dragging the young girl through her home. Elsa just accidentally froze a part of one the new dresses Lilith had made. She tried to fix it, but then tore the dress just as Lilith came into the room._

_"Lilith..." Elsa whined a little. "Please...I was just playing around with Anna!"_

_"I don't give a fuck! You need to be punished!"_

_"No...no! Let me go!"_

_Lilith didn't paid any attention to her cries and dragged her into the garden. In the garden there were three big dogs. They were waggling their tails and their tongues were hanging out of theirs mouths._

_"No, no, not the dogs!" Elsa tried to wriggle free, but Lilith was too strong._

_She pushed Elsa forward and the child fell onto her knees in front of the dogs. The animals stopped wagging their tails and slowly advanced towards Elsa. Elsa shrieked and closed her eyes in fear. Hopefully they wouldn't..._

_The dogs all started to lick her at the same time._

_Elsa held her arms up to defend herself, but she was an easy prey for the big dogs. The dogs licked her over her face. And Elsa hated it. She had a small fear for big dogs like these ones. And the fact that she was much smaller than the animals didn't help her case._

_"Lilith, Elsa!"_

_William, Elsa's father, appeared in the garden with Anna in his arms and his wife Amber next to him. He looked with a glare at Lilith. Lilith quickly grabbed her dogs and ordered them to sit. Elsa was still sitting on the ground with watery eyes._

_William handed Anna to his wife and walked towards Elsa._

_"Honey, did you tear another dress?" William kneeled down and pulled the small girl up onto her legs. "You know that you are not supposed to do that."_

_"I know..." Elsa sniffed. "But...it was an accident...and I didn't know she still had the dogs! And Lilly knows that I don't like dogs! They scare me!"_

_"Dogs scare you?" William chuckled. "I see...then we should give you a dog soon!"_

_Elsa shook her head. "No! I don't want a scary dog!"_

_"You have to. Otherwise you might never escape your fear for them."_

_"B-but...I don't like them..." Elsa sniffed again._

_William sighed. "Don't be too difficult, Elsa. There are much scarier things then dogs, remember that."_

* * *

"And that's how I got over my fear of dogs."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. He didn't know she had a bit of a tough upbringing when she was younger.

"So..." Jack said hesitantly. "Was...was he always like that?"

"Who?" Elsa asked. "My father? Yes. He didn't want me to fear anything...or to get too attached to anything."

"That must be hard."

Elsa looked at the dancing people. She clenched her fist. "It was...but I can see why did what he did. If the heir to an important company is afraid of simple dogs, then what is she going to do if something bigger attacks her? And what if I got attached to one of the maids and she suddenly got kidnapped or killed? There is a reason why I care the most about Anna, Gerda and George...if I care about more people, it might cause a problem."

"What about your friends? Merida and Tiana?"

Elsa turned her head to face him. "I don't know. I never really thought about it...but, whether I care about them or not, they are useful as acquaintances."

Jack chuckled. "I see...then...what about me?"

"What about you?"

Jack leaned a bit closer to her. Elsa saw his cold-blue eyes staring directly into hers. "Do you care about me...?"

Elsa blinked a few times before she suddenly narrowed her eyes and hardened her stare. "No. You are nothing more than a way to find the killers. Nothing more, nothing less. So, just do your job, demon."

Jack chuckled and took a step away from her. "Understood, your majesty. But I'm a half-demon, not a 'demon'. Your words can actually hurt me."

"Really? Don't make me laugh. Demons don't get hurt from words. You lived for many years, so you must have heard more hurtful things than what I just said."

"Of course. But you are my favorite contractee, so it hurts a little more."

Elsa blushed a little bit. "Shut up, Jack."

"It was just a joke..."

"Miss Elsa?"

Elsa and Jack turned around to see a young man with brown and lively eyes. He seemed around Elsa's age.

"Yes...wait...I've seen you before!" Elsa clapped in her hands. "Dean, wasn't it?"

The boy grinned. He made a small bow and grabbed her hand to plant a kiss on it. Elsa quickly composed herself like a lady and coughed.

"So...are you that boy who Alexandra introduced me to...I mean, she showed me a photo and..."

The boy released her gloved hand and stood straight again. "Yes, my name is Dean. And I've been looking forward to meeting you, miss Elsa. You look amazing in that dress."

"Oh, thank you." Elsa smiled a little at him. "You look good as well, mister Dean."

"Just call me Dean. I'm just one year older than you...it would be strange to be called 'mister'."

"Alright. I'm still not comfortable with you calling me 'Elsa', but perhaps after a while you can call me by my first name."

"I look forward to it."

Jack rolled with his eyes and scoffed. Elsa send him a quick glare before turning her eyes back to Dean.

"So..." Elsa bit on her lip. "What do you study? And where?"

Dean laughed. "I will tell you all during our dance..."

He wanted to grab Elsa's hand, but Jack grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He glared at the man with a bit of annoyance. Dean looked at him with confusion and so did Elsa.

"Miss Elsa did not accept the dance." Said Jack. "A gentleman won't grab a lady's hand with force, he shall ask for it."

"Jack!" Elsa took a step forward and pulled him back. "Stop it! I didn't order you to grab his wrist..."

Dean laughed. "It's fine, miss Elsa! He is your bodyguard, he is supposed to protect you. And I was being to quick to assume that you wanted to dance. That is a mistake on my part."

"No." Elsa released Jack and gave him a small slap on his arm. "He shouldn't have grabbed your wrist...this idiot dog still isn't trained enough."

Jack grinned. "Yes and I'm sorry, miss Elsa. But it is my job to protect you. So, if anyone is even thinking about touching you, they will have to deal with me."

Dean swallowed and Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Jack, don't scare him. And Dean..." Elsa held her hand out. "I would love to dance with you."

Dean started to smile again. He grabbed Elsa's hand quickly. "Lovely. Then...shall we go?"

Elsa nodded and the pair walked onto the dance floor. Dean put one hand on her waist and with the other he grabbed her hand. Elsa placed one hand on his shoulder and they started to dance calmly with the classical music.

"So...you have a protective bodyguard." said Dean.

Elsa nodded. "Yes...but no worries. He won't hurt you unless I tell him to."

"Where did you find such a bodyguard? Mine is mostly just simply standing around. He only does a job when he wants."

Elsa smiled a little bit. "Really? And here I thought you had one of the best bodyguards."

"Not really...but enough about the bodyguards. I want to know more about you."

"Really?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Why? You probably know everything about my company...and you know what I look like. And how old I am, that I have a sister and friends...why would you want to know more?"

Dean laughed. "Because you interest me! Tell me..." He slowly moved a bit closer to her. "Why does a beautiful lady like yourself never shows her hands?"

Elsa looked away from him with a troubled look. "That's...a bit personal. Sorry."

"Oh, no!" Dean stopped smiling. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just curious, sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine...a lot of people ask that. You are surely not the first. The same goes for my stupid eye-patch."

"Oh...well, hopefully I will find out if you trust me enough one day."

"Yes."

"Then..." Dean smiled again. "Are there any other men in your life?"

Elsa briefly thought about George, but quickly shook her head. "No...not really."

"Good. Then there is no competition." Dean spun her around and caught her again. "At least not for now...tell me, Elsa, what do you think about me so far?"

"Well, you seem nice. But I don't know that much about you."

"You don't?" Dean seemed a bit surprised. "Alright, then...I never had a girlfriend, I live on my own, I own a big company like everyone else here...oh! I'm a single child...uhm...I like cold weather more than warm weather..."

"You do?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Yes...wait, you like..."

"Yes!" Elsa stopped dancing and released him. She clapped in her hands. "The cold weather is amazing, I don't get summer...say, let's talk more! I'm going to get us something from the food table! Be right back!"

She turned around and ran off. Dean chuckled and walked in the direction of the dining table, not noticing a figure following his movements.

* * *

Elsa walked over to the food table. She grabbed two small plates and looked at all the small delicatessen. There were some strange looking items, but she recognized a few sandwiches which she immediately grabbed and put on her plate.

"Hmm..." Elsa looked at the rest of the table. She saw things she would never even dare to eat and wondered how expensive it all was.

"Do you even know what this?"

Elsa almost jumped. She turned around and saw that it was just Jack.

"Miss Elsa, I don't think that you can give your boyfriend simple sandwiches."

"He is not my boyfriend." Elsa sighed. "And don't come here to lecture me."

"You do realize that you need to know what those are if you live an elite life." Said Jack. "And I think I can help."

Elsa smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Show me."

"Well..." Jack walked over to the table and pointed at a plate filled with little things. "These are smoked salmon pieces covered with cream cheese."

"Oh...alright..."

"And here we have some pasta, cut in pieces, some chocolate covered strawberries for the romantics, a few pieces of mascarpone..."

"I know what a mascarpone is, Jack."

"Really? And here I thought that my snowflake wouldn't know..."

"Snowflake?" Elsa asked. "What are you..."

"Hey, Elsa, Jack!" Dean walked towards them with a smile. He put his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "So...you picked two sandwiches...good choice. All of the other food is way too elite, right?"

"Right..." Elsa pushed his hand away and handed him a plate. "Here, have one. They're delicious."

Dean took a bite of his sandwich and put it down on his plate. He spit the rest of the sandwich out. "Ugh...I don't think so."

"Is it really that bad?" Elsa took a bite out of her sandwich. It didn't taste bad at all to her. It wasn't too dry or too moist...it was almost a perfect sandwich.

Jack chuckled when he saw her enjoying the sandwich. He guessed that they weren't too compatible after all...not that it mattered it too him, it was just funny and interesting to see.

"You like it?" Dean asked and Elsa nodded.

"Yes. It tastes delicious..." Elsa swallowed her piece of bread. "But...let's talk some more! You just told me that you liked cold weather, just as I do! Did you know that Anna loves summer? Which is the complete opposite..."

"Elsa. I actually have a serious question." Dean interrupted her. "What do you think about relationships?"

"Relationships? I think they are important. Companies need to have good..."

"Not companies." Dean grabbed her hand and smiled softly at her. "Between two people. Or as you would call it; a couple."

"A c-couple?!" Elsa blushed a little bit. She never really thought much about being in a relationship. She was always more focused on work and her family and friends...being in a relationship might be fun, but it would surely bring trouble. And she wouldn't have time for that...

"I like you, Elsa." Dean said softly.

"We've met just a little while ago. Like, 15 minutes ago." Elsa said in a monotone voice.

"I know...look, I'm not saying that I love you, but I would like to become friends with you."

Elsa could hear Jack chuckle in the background and sighed. "Look Dean...I would like to be friends too...but there has to more than us two just liking the same things..maybe we could go out sometime. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us? So, no sister, bodyguard or any other relatives? And it's a da..."

"No, it's not a date." Elsa pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes. "It is a change for you to become my friend. Not boyfriend, just friend. And consider yourself lucky. I don't give many people this change."

"I know. I'm lucky enough to talk with such a beauty as you, miss Elsa."

Jack rolled his eyes. _How cheesy was that guy? He heard better lines in the old days._

"Thank you..."

"Miss Elsa Winters!"

Two old men walked towards her. One was short with a grey/white hair and the other was a tall man with brown hair and dark-green eyes. The shorter man introduced himself first.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Duke Wesselton. I'm the owner of a company that makes crystals...it's very important, maybe your company could use some of our material? It's-"

"Weaseltown, shut up." The other men pushed him away. "My name is William Good. I am the boss of a company which deals in...you know, what, never mind. You are too young to understand."

"Hm?" Elsa cocked her head in confusion.

"Anyhow, Weaseltown and I heard that you were at this party, miss Winters, so we decided to greet you. We haven't seen you at a party since you were little! You have grown into such a beautiful and mysterious woman!"

"Mysterious?"

"Yes...you have an eyepatch, which gives you a bit of a strange aura...but, the family Winters has always been a bit mysterious. Always keeping secrets and yet somehow they manage to make more friends than enemies."

"Than you know that you don't need to get on my bad side." Elsa made a small curtesy and looked up at him with a small smile. "And I hope we might do business someday, mister Good."

"Of course. Me too..." William smiled at her. "Speaking of businesses and family; where is your sister?"

Elsa straightened her back again. "Anna? She is..."

She slowly turned around and saw Anna filling a plate with chocolate covered strawberries. Kristoff was standing next to her with an embarrassed look on his face. Elsa stared at the two with amusement.

William laughed loudly and Wesselton faked a laugh to stay on his good side.

"How cute!" William said loudly. "Miss Winters, I'm glad that you aren't the same as your sister! Otherwise the company would be a mess!"

"True..." Elsa smiled a fake smile. She wished that was like Anna...then she might be able to have a normal life and a better attitude towards her life...

* * *

That night they returned back to the house. Anna and Kristoff both yawned loudly as the four of them walked into the house.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Anna said. "Kristoff, care to join me?"

Kristoff gave her a small slap on her head. "Don't make those stupid jokes. It's late and I'm tired! Elsa, can I use the guest bedroom? I'll be out early in the morning, because I need to take care of Sven..."

"Whateverrr...I'm tired and going to shower..." Anna waved with her hand and walked up the stairs.

Elsa smiled a little and looked at Kristoff. "Sure, you can use the guest room...I'm going to take a shower after Anna."

"Cool..."

Kristoff turned around and walked off. Elsa turned around to face Jack while she pulled her hair lose from her bun. Her braid fell over her shoulder. She yawned too and stretched her arms.

"Such a long night...but I had fun with Anna, Kristoff and Dean.."

Jack chuckled a little and Elsa raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Jack smiled at her. "Well...it's just that it was very interesting to see mister Dean trying to flirt with you."

"Excuse me?! Dean was just being cute."

"So? He might be cute, but that is no way to get a lady to fall for you."

Elsa scoffed. "Yes and you know better?" She folded her arms. "He might be a bit bad at flirting, but at least he is trying and knows what to say to a woman he likes. You might have lived for a long time, but you don't know how to..."

Jack suddenly launched forward. He pushed her against a wall and slammed his right hand against the wall, cornering her.

Elsa nervously swallowed as Jack looked at her with an intense gaze.

"Y-you...don't..." Elsa turned her head away from him. "You don't know how to flirt, Jack, so don't try..."

"I'm not trying anything." Jack grabbed her chin and turned her head back towards him. He continued to speak in a low voice. "Miss Elsa, you look beautiful this night. Your blue eyes, smooth skin and soft lips make the earth and my own world stop. There is not a night where I don't sleep without dreaming about you."

"Jack..."

"And..." Jack moved closer, his lips just inches away from hers. "You would make me the happiest man if you let my lips graze against your own...even if it was just for a small moment..."

All of a sudden an ice spike shot out of the ground next to them.

Jack chuckled a little and leaned away from Elsa who was as red as a tomato. He walked over to ice spike and touched it with his hand.

"You..." Elsa coughed. She regained her composure and walked over to him. "...idiot...don't just do that. You are my bodyguard, you are not supposed to flirt with me..."

"I was just proving you that I was right. I'm sorry if I upset you...but...yet, you need to get more control over your powers. I can train you if you want."

"No." Elsa pushed her hand through her hair. "I'll will do it on my own. I swear, one day I will get it under control. And then there won't be an ice spike if you try to 'prove' something to me."

"I know, miss Elsa."

"Good. Now, clean this up."

Elsa showed him a small smile before she turned around and walked up the stairs. Jack made a small swing with his staff and the spike disappeared.

* * *

A few days went by. One day Elsa was sitting in her classroom when she felt her phone buzzing.

"Elsa." Tiana whispered. "Your phone is buzzing..."

"Don't." Elsa whispered back. "We're in class. I don't want to get suspended."

"Hm."

Tiana went quiet and they went back to their study.

After their class Elsa quickly walked into the hallway. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at the dialer. She immediately saw that it was Dean and she decided to call him back.

But Tiana and Merida appeared behind her. Merida grabbed her phone and looked at the screen.

"Now, who is this?" Merida asked. "This is a new boyfriend?"

"He is not! And give that back please."

"Els..." Tiana put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She then leaned closer towards her. "You know that we have been friends for a long time, right?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but friends don't do this to friends."

"True. But we are not normal friends, we're best friends! So, you need to tell who this boy is, otherwise..."

"Fine." Elsa sighed. "Alexandra gave me his info and we later met at the new years party. That's all..."

"Hmmm..." Merida put the phone against her chin and laughed. "So, ya aren't going on a date with him? Can I have him?"

"No! And give that back right now!" Elsa took a step forward and tried to pry the phone from her hand, but Merida was too strong.

"Alright. But promise me that ya will date him. Or I will take this little lamb from you."

Merida gave her the phone back and Elsa quickly put it against her chest with a pout.

"You are not supposed to look at other people's stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, blah-blah.." Merida grabbed Tiana's hand. "Come, let's go to the cafe, I need something to eat!"

She dragged Tiana with her, leaving Elsa behind. Elsa bit on her lip and dialed the number back. At first she thought he wouldn't pick up until she suddenly heard his voice on the other side of the line.

_"Hello, this is Dean."_

Elsa leaned against a wall and said; "Hello, Dean...this is Elsa Winters. Am I calling at the right time?"

_"That is supposed to be your line! I probably just called you during your class, right?"_

"Yes...but don't worry about that. Say, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?"

_"As friends, of course, I-"_

"You can pick me up tonight at 7...if you want...and...if you want...we can try to become a couple. But if you want to be a couple then we need to take it as slow as a moving slug."

She could hear him laugh on the other side of the line.

_"Alright, alright! Then, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight! See ya then!"_

"Yes...bye!"

Elsa quickly hung up with a shaking hand. She was nervous about it. Was she sure about this? She never been in a relationship before...but she had to try. For her own future...

She put her phone back into her pocket and walked towards the cafetaria.

* * *

Later that evening he picked her up. Elsa was wearing a blue summer dress with dark boots. She was wearing a small coat over her dress. The bell just went when Elsa was showing her outfit to Anna, Gerda and Jack.

"He is here." Elsa was about to walk to the door, but Gerda stopped her.

"Stay here. It could be anyone." Gerda said. "It's better if Jack opens the door. Jack, go."

Jack nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it and it was indeed Dean.

"Good-evening." Dean said with a smile. He peaked into the living room. "May I see Elsa? I'm here to pick her up for a date."

"Of course. Wait here, I'll get her for you."

Jack closed the door and quickly pulled Elsa along with him. He then opened the door again, put Elsa in front of Dean and stepped back.

"Elsa Winters..." Dean grinned from ear to ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you..." Elsa saw that he was wearing a suit. She thought that it was too much for a first date, but didn't say anything. "You look great too...shall we go?"

"Yes." Dean grabbed her hand and nodded. Together they walked down to the street.

* * *

Dean took Elsa to an expensive restaurant. He reserved a table for two. An ober helped them to their seats. While she sat down, Elsa saw that there were a lot of elite folk, a band playing live classical music...it all seemed so expensive for a first date.

"So..." Dean took the menu from the ober who also handed Elsa one. "Nice place, right?"

"Yes..." Elsa opened her menu and looked at the list of dishes. She recognized almost everything. When her parents were alive they took her to a fancy cafe a few times. And all expensive restaurants had the same things, they just gave them different names.

"Do you see anything you like?" Dean suddenly asked.

Elsa put her menu down. "Yes...I think I will take the pistachio crusted salmon as a main dish. And maybe we could take some bread as an appetizer. And as a desert I would like to take tiramisu."

"Ah, understood. Ober!"

An ober walked up to them and took their orders. Later he came back with two wine glasses and poured some wine for them. The man then left, leaving them alone to talk.

"So...Elsa Winters...I would like to know more about you..." Dean smiled at her and Elsa nervously shifted in her chair. "Do you mind it if I ask a few questions?"

"Sure..."

"Great, now, for my first question; why are you always wearing gloves?"

Elsa lowered her eyebrows. "Really? You are not going to ask about the eye-patch?"

"Nope. Now, answer my question, queen Winters!"

Elsa took a gulp from her glass and chuckled a little. It was funny that he called her a nickname, even though they recently met each other.

"Well..." Elsa put her glass down. "You probably heard all the rumors. I am allergic to dust, my hands are ugly...but, these gloves aren't for any of that..." Elsa leaned closer and smiled slightly. "And it's not like I will tell you."

"Sorry, miss Winters, my bad, I was just curious..." Dean smiled back at her. "And curiosity never killed me."

The ober suddenly appeared at their table with their some bread. The man put it down on their table and made a bow. He quickly left again.

"Curiosity kills a lot of people." Elsa grabbed a piece and bread and broke it in half. "But you probably don't wish to hear that."

Dean grabbed a piece of bread as well. "Nah, it's fine. By the way, another question; what is the relationship between you and that bodyguard?"

"Who? Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, he is nothing to me. Just a bodyguard. Don't worry too much about him, Dean. He won't hurt you unless I say so."

"Ah-ha...and one last question..."

Elsa sighed. "What is it? Do you want to know about Anna? Or is it something about my company?"

"No..." Dean chuckled. "I just wonder where you got your beautiful eyes from...does it run in the family?"

Elsa shook her head. "No...it's just...a genetic thing...sorry, I forgot."

"Ah, no problem! I forget a lot of things too. But tell me when you remember."

"Hm." Elsa put the piece of bread in her mouth and gnawed on it while in thought. _She was glad that he didn't ask further about her eyes. Of course Anna had beautiful green eyes likes her father had. But she always had blue eyes. Probably because of her powers..._

She swallowed the piece of bread and grabbed another piece of bread and put it immediately into her mouth.

_Why would Jack have blue eyes? She knew that he had red eyes because he was a demon, but why the blue eyes? Was it because of a genetic thing or his ice powers? She should ask him..._

"Miss Winters?"

Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts by Dean who waved in front of her face. She quickly swallowed her piece of bread with an embarrassed look.

"Dean! Oh, I'm so sorry, I was thinking about something!" Elsa straightened her back. "What were we doing?"

Dean chuckled again. "The ober is here with our meals."

Elsa looked up at the man, the ober, who was staring at her with a glare.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Please, put it down. I had the pistachio crusted salmon."

The ober put her order down and Dean's order too. He then made a small bow and walked off.

"Well, I don't think that he is one of your fans."

Elsa smiled a little. "I don't think so either...but one less fan won't kill me. I am already glad that the press isn't all over me." She grabbed a fork and knife and started to cut through the salmon. "And I want to do things my way anyway and the press is just going to be annoying if they are present."

"Your way? And what exactly happened that night?"

Elsa grabbed her glass and took a big gulp.

_There was no need to talk about it._

She put her glass back down and hiccuped a little.

"Woops...excuse me. Anyhow, how is your dish?"

"Fine, thank you."

Elsa nodded and the conversation went silent. They ate while the music played in the background. Sometimes one of them would say something, but it was never lasting long enough for a conversation.

* * *

When they were done at the restaurant they walked back to Elsa's house.

It was quiet. Elsa glanced at Dean. _She wondered if he really liked her or was just doing it since she was the Ceo of a rich company..._

All of a sudden Dean grabbed Elsa's hand. She stopped walking and so did he. Elsa stared at him with a confused face.

"Dean..."

"I like you, miss...no, I really like you, Elsa." Whispered Dean softly. "And I know that we just met, but Elsa...I want you to be my girlfriend."

Elsa her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. "U-uhm...uhm...uhm..uhm...uhhh...I...I...I...I...I'm..."

"Or do you already have a boyfriend?"

"No, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

Elsa bit on her lip. _What was the problem? A boyfriend could only benefit her. And it was not like she had someone else. And maybe she could have someone new to trust...it would only be good for her._

"Dean, I..." Elsa sighed. "I know that you like me. But I'm not someone who you can use. And I'm not used to intimacy. So, I can be your...girl...friend...but you will need a lot of patience..."

"I can have a lot of patience!" Dean released her hands and gave her a thumbs up. "I can wait a hundred years for you! So, please...become my girlfriend. Pretty please...please..."

"Fine."

Dean grinned widely. "Great! Then, from now on we are a couple!"

Elsa made a forceful smile and made a bow. "Good. Then please, take good care of me."

* * *

"DATING?!"

Anna was yelling loudly while Elsa was brushing her hair. Dean already brought her home and now she was just getting ready for bed. She was in her room together with her sister.

"Yes...So?" Elsa stopped brushing and examined her hair in the mirror. "Dean is nice."

"But...you just met him!"

"I know. But I can use a boyfriend. If he becomes a good man, then he might help me raise my status too..."

"What if he is a bad man?! Elsa, you should really think this over..."

Elsa smiled a little. "We live with a demon. Even so, if he is a bad man, I'm perfectly capable of handling my new boyfriend. Don't worry."

"Elsa..." Hannah folded her arms. "I have the right to worry. You're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt because of some weird guy."

"Dean is not weird. He has his cute quirks and he is really handsome...you should give him a chance."

"I..."

"I don't think miss Anna is in the wrong here."

They turned around and saw Jack leaning in the doorway. He had a small smile on his lips. Elsa immediately stopped smiling and frowned at him.

"Jack." she said. "Why are you siding with Anna? And aren't you supposed to be cleaning up with Gerda?"

"She banished me from cleaning duties...sorry..." Jack walked towards them. He sat down on Elsa's bed and looked at her. "But, I don't trust mister Dean either. He wants to be your boyfriend after he just met you?"

"Yes..I know it's a bit weird, but he was confident in his actions...I hope that he really likes me for me..."

"You just want a boyfriend..." Anna muttered. "Just because I have an engagement."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Maybe...I don't know. Let's just see how everything goes. If anything goes wrong, then I'll break it off."

* * *

A few weeks went by. Elsa and Dean kept going on dates, but not much happened. They mostly went to a restaurant or something exclusive.

On a Sunday-night Elsa was finishing the last of her homework. She was doing her math when her phone suddenly ran. Elsa sighed and grabbed her phone. She immediately saw that it was her boyfriend and groaned.

_Does he have to call every night? Didn't he have a life?_

Elsa put her phone back down. She decided not to answer for now, her homework needed to be finished. Her phone stopped quickly. Elsa sighed in relieve but froze when she heard a message coming from her phone.

She groaned again and grabbed her phone. It was a message from Dean.

_\- Hey, are you okay? You didn't pick up._

Elsa rolled with her eyes, but decided to text him back.

_\- Hello Dean. I'm good. Just busy with homework._

_\- Hey Elsa, that's fine...but I wanted to ask you out to the theatre on Saturday...maybe it will be cooler than going to a restaurant._

Elsa raised her eyebrows. A theatre? She used to go the theatre all the time with her family when she was little. But the last few years she got busy with the company and didn't went to the theatre. But maybe it would be fun to go again...

_\- Elsa? Do you want to go?_

Elsa texted him back again.

_-Sure, that sounds...great...but...is it alright if I bring someone along? Maybe we could do a double date with Anna and Kristoff._

She immediately got a message back again.

_\- No. I want to go with you alone. Not with those two._

Elsa typed a message back to him.

_\- Oh...don't you like my sister? You met her a little while ago, remember?_

_\- Yes, I know. And no, I do not hate her :(. It's just that I want to be with you...and I haven't been to the theatre for a while. I want to go with someone who is_ _special to me...someone like my girlfriend._

Elsa blushed and it started to snow above her head. Her heart started to thump a little harder. She knew that he liked her, but still...the way he complimented her still made her feel a bit embarrassed.

She shook her head and regained her composure while letting out a sigh. Elsa texted him back again.

_\- Okay. I'll go with you...but the next time we go out we need to make it a double date._

_\- Sure :D._

Elsa put her phone away and sighed again. She laid her head down on the desk. Geez... a relationship was more difficult than she thought...

A knock on her door caught her out of her thoughts.

Elsa sat up and yelled; "Come in!"

Jack walked into the room. He held a tray of cookies in his hand and a cup with warm milk in the other.

"Miss Elsa, Gerda made you some delicious cookies and milk since you are studying so hard."

"Ah..." Elsa took the cookies and milk. She sighed. "Thank you..."

"Miss...are you alright?" Jack looked her over. He noticed that she was a bit tense. He could also tell it by the snow cloud above her head.

Elsa nodded. "Yes...just...my relationship with Dean...I don't know...lately it seems like it's all not worth it."

"Then call it off."

Elsa frowned at him. She put her cup and cookies down. "Call it off?! No...I mean, why would I?"

"Because he might be using you, miss Elsa. And if you don't feel confident about a relationship, then you should just quit."

"Don't be crazy. I feel very confident about this..."

"She says without certainty...Miss Elsa, he might be cute or be the owner of a good company, but still...you cannot lose yourself to some guy. What if this was a company trying to connect with you company?! Then you're surely..."

Elsa jumped up. "What does my company have to do with this?! And who are you to give me orders about my relationship?!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!" Elsa clenched her fist. She became very angry with him. "Just get out!" She put her hand forward and a few ice shard appeared in her hand. She shot them towards Jack who quickly avoided them.

He landed on the other side of the room. "Miss Elsa, calm down..."

"You think that you can help me?!" Elsa raised her hands. Ice spikes grew out of the ground around Jack. She narrowed her cold blue eyes at him. "You are just a stupid demon who I made a contract with! Don't tell me what to do!"

Jack groaned. _He hated it when humans lost themselves in a fight...they could be so stupid and pathetic...but...Elsa's powers were truly...a sight to behold..._ Jack sighed. _He had to stop her. Otherwise she would destroy the entire house...not that he would complain, but he needed to keep his contractee happy._

Jack his eyes turned red. He made a swift move with his staff and the ice spikes were split in half. Elsa made another movement with her hand and ice shards flew towards him. Jack dodged them easily. He then moved forward quickly and grabbed Elsa wrist.

"Miss Elsa, stop it!"

"Let go of me!"

Jack growled. He had enough of it. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her body against it. Elsa stared at him with fierce eyes. Jack stared right back with his red eyes.

"Miss Elsa, you need to stop attacking me or you might bring this entire house down."

"As if I care!"

Another ice spike grew out the ground behind them. Jack chuckled a little.

"I think it's fun to see you so angry. But, I also think that you should calm down so that we can talk."

Elsa looked away from him. The ice spike behind them stopped growing. Elsa blinked a few times with her eyes and said, almost in a whisper; "Just leave. That's an order."

Jack sighed and released her. Elsa kept looking away from him. Jack's eyes turned back to blue and he made a bow. "Of course, miss Elsa." He turned around and left the room, leaving her behind.

Elsa slit down the wall and let out a trembling sigh. Her body was shaking. She looked down at her hands. She almost never got angry...but this time that demon really, really, really pissed her off...just because he had lived hundred of years, he knew better?

She stood up again and walked over to her desk. Her papers were still in place and her desk was still standing.

Elsa sat down and took the cup of milk. She took a sip while looking at her papers, but quickly put her cup of milk down.

It was cold.

* * *

The next day Jack was standing in front of Elsa's room. He needed to talk with her and make amends. Even though he hated being sincere to a contractee, he didn't want to have a fall out with one. She could try to destroy the contract and he wasn't going to let that happen.

He knocked on her door.

"Miss Elsa...it's morning...time to wake..."

The door flung open and Elsa appeared in the doorway. She already wore her school uniform. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyepatch was put loosely around her head. She glanced at Jack for a second and huffed.

"I know it's morning. I'm already dressed. Go play with your friends or something."

Elsa walked away. Jack noticed how cold and distant her voice sounded. He ran after her immediately.

Elsa walked down the stairs and towards the dining room. She could already smell the fresh tea and saw Anna sitting at the table. George was sitting at the table as well while Gerda was pouring some tea.

"Good morning!" Elsa said to Anna and George.

"Morning!" George said.

"Good morning!" Anna grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it into her mouth. "Howfffittyoouuvleeep?"

Elsa sat down at the table and she started to smear her bread with butter. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Anna swallowed her food and said; "Sorry, I'm taking Kristoff's bad habits over...speaking of which, I heard you're going to the theatre with your boyfriend. And not with any of us."

"Don't take it personally. I asked him for a double date, but he hasn't been in a while either and wanted to go with someone he truly loved."

"Did he say that he loved you?" George asked while raising his eyebrows.

Elsa shook her head. "Not really...but he said that he cared about me...and that is another way to tell someone that you like them, right?"

"Not really..." Anna whispered lowly so that her sister couldn't hear her.

George glanced at Jack. The half-demon was standing all the way in the back, leaning against the wall and looking at his nails.

"Elsa, your bodyguard is a bit silent today." George said.

Elsa sighed. "Pay him no mind...anyway, I'm going out on Saturday. So, don't expect me to be home that night."

"Right..." Anna put her bread down and said; "Say...did something happen between you and Jack? Yesterday I heard you yelling..."

Elsa faked a smile. "What? No, nothing happened between us two...I was just...trying to sing..."

"Really?" George looked at her. "Since when do you sing bad? I've heard you sing before and it always sounds lovely."

"Thanks...but I was just testing my vocals." Elsa took a sip from her juice. She quickly ate some bread and then abruptly stood up. "I'm gonna brush my teeth really quick and grab my bag. Anna, you should make yourself ready too...and George, is there something you need to discuss with me?"

"Yeah, but go and brush your teeth first. I'll ask later."

"Fine."

Elsa left to go upstairs. Anna finished her breakfast too and walked up to the bathroom too. Jack and George stayed behind. Feeling a bit awkward Jack decided to clean up the table, but George stood up and stopped him.

"Jack. Hold up."

Jack sighed. "What do you want?"

"Friendly as usual...but...I wonder what happened between you and Elsa?"

"It is as miss Elsa says." Jack said. "She was trying to sing."

"Yeah, right...look, if you two got in a fight, then you better make sure to make it up to her. Or we will have a problem."

"We won't have a problem." Jack narrowed his eyes at George. "And you have nothing to do with what happens between me and the mistress."

"Oh..." George walked up to Jack and glared at him. "But..." He grabbed Jack's upper arm. "I do. Elsa is someone who I care a lot about. More than you do."

Jack chuckled. "I care about her too...just in a completely different way..."

"You damn..."

"Guys!"

They both saw Elsa and Anna walking towards them. Elsa called them and the men both stepped away from each other.

Elsa walked up to George. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Jack. "George...what did you want to say to me?"

"Well..." George smiled at her. "I know that you are dating Dean Manning, but I looked him up and..."

Elsa folded her arms. "He is what? Not a grade-a student? Or did you find out that I'm not his type or something?"

"Are you angry?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I'm just...tired that everyone thinks that I can't date Dean because he might be bad for me...while he always seems really sincere..."

"Ah...okay, then you have to find out for yourself." George turned around. He grabbed his suitcase and coat which was hanging from his chair. "I have to go back to the office. Thanks for the breakfast and see you girls later!"

"Bye!" Anna yelled.

Elsa just simply waved with her hand. _Did George just get annoyed with her?_

* * *

The rest of the day went by as normal. Elsa and Anna were at school while Jack was out and about. Elsa told him to go out and don't bother her the rest of the day. So Jack decided to fly to a distant town and cause a winter.

He swung with his staff and it started to snow.

The people below started to run into their houses to hide from the upcoming snowstorm. Jack laughed loudly as he flew through the air. He loved the cold and this made him all forget about Elsa.

He put his staff up in the air and the wind started to pick up. The snow became thicker and normal people would barely be able to see in this snowstorm.

Jack laughed once more and then sat down on a tree branch on a cliff which overlooked the town.

He let out a deep breath and leaned against the tree. He could feel the cold air, the cold snow falling from the sky...He smirked. It was always so much fun...

"I thought you had a lady to protect."

Jack spun around when a familiar voice called him out. But he saw no one behind him...

"Above you."

Jack looked up and immediately felt a shiver down his spine and his heart fill with hatred.

It was his brother.

"So..." Peter jumped down on the branch Jack was standing on. He chuckled a little when he saw Jack holding his staff towards him. "What are you doing here instead of protecting her?"

"Does it matter to you?!" Jack asked. "You are not even a threat to me and the guardians. You are wasting your time!"

"Ah, don't be so hostel, Jack..." Peter smiled at him. "I'm just asking a few simple questions. Plus, I wanted to check on my cute little brother. How are you doing, Jack?"

"I was just fine before you came here!"

Peter glanced at the town behind them. "Yeah, I see that you have caused another winter. Why do yo always need to cause other people so much pain? I thought that mother taught you better than that..."

Jack suddenly launched forward and put his staff against Peter's neck.

His eyes changed into a red color and he said in a low growling voice; "Do not act as if you are not causing other people more pain than me, you lowlife!"

"Lowlife? Do you hear yourself talk?" Peter kept grinning at him. "At least I'm not a half-demon wasting my time with contracts...even though I understand why chose Elsa Winters. She is quite a piece of art."

"Don't talk about her that way..."

"Why? You think about her in that way too, don't you? But...you start to like her...just like a filthy mortal."

"I-I d-don't! She is just a mere tool to me..."

Peter chuckled. "You are just the cutest." He put his hand on Jack's head and ruffled through his hair. "If she just a mere tool to you, then why don't you just let me help?"

Jack jumped back. His eyes kept glowing red. "Help you?!" He shouted.

Peter nodded. "Yes. Think about it. You give me the girl and I'll make sure that the culprits are captured...maybe I can even strip the girl of her powers and give those to you...they might make you more stronger."

"Hmmmmm...nope."

"Huh?"

Jack smirked a little at his brother. "I know that you are still too weak to take Elsa without getting hurt yourself. And if you are weak, then how do you even strip miss Elsa of her powers? And I know that even if you could, you wouldn't just give something to me without anything for it in return. So, no. I'm not going to play with you today, sorry."

Peter was quiet for a bit. But all of a sudden he started to laugh loudly.

"Pfft...Whahahahhahahahahaaa! You truly know all my tricks, don't ya?!"

Jack glared at him. Peter laughed for a bit and then finally stopped.

"But...I regret to inform you that I'm growing stronger with each year." His voice and expression both turned dark. "And you know that I form a real threat to you and miss Winters when I get stronger."

" _If_ you get stronger...then me and the others will be ready. And you won't be able to take her from me."

"Ah..." Peter sighed. "Too bad. Well, don't say I didn't warn you, little Jack."

And with those words he disappeared. Jack let out deep breath and turned around to look at the town. He clenched his staff in his hand even tighter and gritted his teeth. His eyes slowly turned back to their blue color.

_He had to protect her..._

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was sitting in class. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson. She kept thinking about Jack, Dean, and her sister.

The last was the easiest to solve. She could just make sure that the next date would be a double date. But about Dean and Jack...her relationship with Dean was going to be trouble, she felt it. But it was still so fresh and new. She didn't want to end so soon. And Jack...that damn demon could make her blood boil. He was always acting as if he knew better. Just because he lived longer, he acted as if he was wiser. As if. That man...she wished that she had never made a contract with him...

"Miss Elsa!"

Elsa looked up at the teacher. The woman was standing in front of her with a glare.

"I was asking you a question. Can you tell me what I asked?!"

Elsa swallowed nervously and smiled sweetly at her. "It...it was something...important..." She glanced at her friends, but they didn't gave her any help. Elsa then glanced at the chalkboard. She saw that there was something written about elements...but it was hard to read her teacher's handwriting.

Her teacher snapped with her fingers. "I knew it. You were not paying attention, were you?"

Elsa nodded. She became red as she could hear a few girls giggle.

"Well, maybe I should ask the question to someone who knows what the most abundant elements are found in the earth's crust?"

Cindy Rella put her hand up. Elsa glared at the girl. _Of course she was going to answer..._

"Yes, miss Cindy?" The teacher asked.

Cindy stood up with a smile and said; "The elements are oxygen, silicon, aluminium, iron, calcium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, titanium, hydrogen."

"Good job, miss Rella..." Said the teacher.

"Thank you..." Cindy giggled and glanced at Elsa. "I'm trying to better myself and study harder. Unlike some other people."

Elsa grumbled. Normally she would not pay attention to Cindy's remarks, but today she was not in the mood for her rival comments. Cindy's voice sounded malicious and intended to aim at her.

But the teacher didn't notice it. "Good. Now, let's resume with the lesson..."

Cindy sat back down. Elsa leaned on her elbow and huffed. She looked out of the window and thought to herself; _I should not pay attention to her stupid remarks. I have a boyfriend and own a company which is one of the top 12 in the city...I shouldn't get angry at her, I'm not a child._

Elsa smiled a little. She saw the sun shining bright. Hopefully the winter would stop soon. She liked winter, but some days it was snowing so much that their driver had to put winter wheels on the car. And it was difficult to walk through snow.

* * *

"We're ho-ome!"

Anna ran into the house. She immediately ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. She threw her bag into a corner. Gerda walked into the room with a frown and a plate with cake. She picked her bag up from the floor and put the plate down.

"Miss Anna, you shouldn't throw you bag aside like that, you are a lady for heaven's sake. And where is miss Elsa?"

"Elsa?" Anna grabbed the plate from the table. She went with her finger through the cream and put it into her mouth. "Hmmm..."

"Miss Anna?"

She removed her finger from her mouth and grinned. "Oh, Elsa? Yeah, she is arriving later. She is at the company and her boyfriend is taking her for coffee after that. Speaking of...where is Jack?"

"I don't know." Gerda shrugged. "He is probably visiting some friends of his. He told me that he was going to do his own thing now that the miss didn't give him any tasks...I wonder why they are at odds."

"Me too...but they will probably make up at some point. Don't worry about it. It will be fine."

"Hmm..." Gerda frowned even more. Anna kept calmly eating her cake. She shook her head. "I hope so, miss Anna...Just don't forget. If you ever leave your bag like this again, then you'll have to help me clean."

"Thaffoumpfffufair!" Anna yelled with her mouth full.

Gerda just rolled with her eyes and said; "You are truly a lady, miss Anna."

Anna detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice and frowned.

* * *

Elsa was at the company. She was in a meeting with a few higher-ups. Alexandra was also present.

"Gentlemen, I think that we need to appeal more towards a male demographic." Elsa said while leaning with her hands on the table.

One of the men raised his eyebrows. "Don't you already sell male perfume?"

"Yes, but I feel like we don't sell enough. And that is because of our commercials. We don't air enough commercials for guys. So , maybe..."

"Maybe you can only appeal to one demographic? I mean, perfume is a woman's thing."

Elsa frowned. She glared at the men. "What do you mean? Men also wear cologne to smell good. And to call it a women's things...is a bit sexist."

The man lowered his eyes and looked at the table. Elsa sighed. She really hated these meetings.

"Miss Winters..." Alexandra moved forward with a smile. She gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Shall I explain the plan further? Or would you like too?"

"I'll do it. Men, we are going to air more commercials. But to air more ads we need a few sponsors. That is where you come in."

One of the men stood up. "Miss Winters, not to be rude, but what is in it for us? I mean, we can sponsor a product, it might sell good, but then there are only numbers for your company..."

"You will all a part of the money." Elsa nodded. "And your logo's will be displayed in the advertisements."

"Ah...good..." The man sat back down again. "Then...how much do we need to pay you?"

"I would say a thousand each." Elsa said calmly.

The man laughed loudly. Alexandra and Elsa both kept a pokerface. The man stopped laughing. He pulled a check out of his pocket and a pen. He signed it and threw it onto the table.

"Done and done! As long as we get a huge part of this deal!" The man yelled loudly.

Elsa grabbed the check in a calm manner.

"Of course."

* * *

After the meeting all the men were done and just left the room when Alexandra suddenly spoke to Elsa.

"Miss Winters...if I may ask; where is Jack?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "He is...taking care of some personal business."

"I see..." Alexandra smiled softly at her. "I hope you two didn't fight. I really like him and he does a good job of protecting you. He is a good employee."

Elsa stopped frowning and smiled a little. She thought; _He is not exactly a normal employee...but...he does do a good job. Maybe I went a bit overboard yesterday. I should...maybe...apologize?_

The door suddenly swung open and the women both turned their heads.

"M..." It was Sandra. She was out of breath and leaning against the doorframe. "M...miss...Winters...your...b...boyfriend...is...here..."

"Dean?" Elsa frowned again. "What is he doing here? I told him to wait at the coffee place."

"He..." Sandra took a big gulp of air and continued; "He...is...waiting...in the...lobby...downstairs..."

"I see. Thank you, Sandra." Said Elsa. She briefly turned to Alexandra. "Alex, can you take care of the checks and close up for today? I need to..."

"Don't worry." Alexandra interrupted. "Go see him."

"Thank you!" Elsa made a quick bow and ran off.

When Elsa was gone Alexandra turned to Sandra. She narrowed her eyes at the young woman who nervously gulped. Alexandra gave her a look that could kill. She put her hands on her side as she spoke up.

"Sandra...what did that Dean-guy say to you?"

"Hm?" Sandra scratched her forehead. "Mister Dean? He told me to get miss Winters immediately or he would make sure that I would get fired..."

"Wait...her boyfriend said that to you?" Alexandra raised her eyebrows. She stifled a little laugh. "S-so...he is that kind of person...I wonder how long their relationship will last..."

* * *

Elsa and Dean went to a nearby coffee-shop. They sat down at a table near the window. Elsa ordered a cup of latte and Dean a cappuccino.

"So...how was work?" Dean asked.

Elsa put her cup down after taking a few sips. "Not really interesting. I mean, I made a few deals with some businessmen...nothing new happened...speaking of which; how is your company? I never hear about it."

"My company?" Dean flashed a smile. "It's going well. We make a lot of profit and our statuses are going up. My father is very happy about lately."

"I see...does your father own the company or something?"

"No, he used too, but now it almost all falls in my hands. Sometimes he just still looks over my shoulder."

Elsa nodded. "Aha...well, it must be nice to have a father who worries about you. Mine almost never did worry, even when he was still alive. I guess that he expected me to be strong as the eldest daughter. Not that I'm not strong, I'm just..."

She shrieked when she suddenly felt something on her leg. Elsa froze as she saw Dean's hand on her upper leg. His hand was slowly rubbing up and down her leg and it didn't make her comfortable at all.

"U-uhm..." Elsa blushed nervously. She looked at Dean who calmly took a sip of his coffee. He didn't seem to mind at all. "Dean?"

Dean put his cup down and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Y...you...your hand..." Elsa looked down at her leg. She felt her breathing going quicker. She closed her eyes and thought; _No...don't let your ice powers come out. Not right now. Not. Now..._

Dean moved closer and whispered; "I thought that I could touch you. Is there a problem?"

"Well..." Elsa swallowed nervously. "Yeah...but...we just started to date. And I'm not really comfortable with this.."

"Oh. Right."

Dean retracted his hand and Elsa let out a sigh. She quickly glanced at Dean while she grasped her cup again. He seemed a bit angry and disappointed.

"So..." Elsa decided to break the silence. "Your dad really cares about you, right?"

"Hm."

Elsa noticed that his mood had shifted. He seemed more agitated and didn't even attempt to make eye-contact with her. Was it because she didn't want him to rub her leg? What was so wrong about that? Just because she wasn't ready for things like that didn't mean that they would never do things like that...it started to bother her a bit.

"Dean, are you mad at me?" Elsa asked.

Dean shook his head a little. "No."

"Hmpf." Elsa took one last gulp from her cup and then slammed it down on the table. She then stood up and said, with a bit of anger in her voice; "Fine! I'm going. If you don't want to communicate then maybe we should just stop this. I mean, lately you are being difficult-"

Dean grabbed her wrist. His look of anger changed. Now he stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. Sit down, please..."

Elsa bit on her lip. "I don't know, Dean..."

"Look, I'm sorry for being so weird lately. But owning a company is pretty stressful...and very lonely. At home there is no-one who is there for me...I'm sorry, I just wanted some physical contact and overreacted when you told me off...but I understand. I went too far. And I should've known better than to rub your leg. Really, I'm so sorry."

Elsa sighed and sat back down. "Alright...then..." She grabbed his hand and smiled a little at him. "Let's hold hands for now. Then later we can hug when we say goodbye to each other today...alright?"

Dean chuckled. "Good. I love you."

Elsa blushed a evaded his gaze. "Yes...I know..."

* * *

Later, just before the evening, Elsa arrived back home. She was brought by Dean. As promised she gave him a hug, which felt a bit awkward, and then walked up to the front door.

She grabbed her keys and calmly opened the door of her house. But when she opened it she froze for a second.

Jack was standing right in front of her. His hair was a bit messy and he was a little surprised as well.

"Miss Elsa..." He whispered in a low voice.

Elsa quickly regained her composure and walked past him without saying a word. Jack rolled his eyes. He closed the door behind him and walked after her.

She stopped in the living room when she noticed that he was following her. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you following me?"

Jack shrugged. "Because. I already caused a winter and visited my old pals. After that I saw that it was almost evening and decided to return. Is that a problem?"

Elsa frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me?"

"No. You ordered me to bother you not the rest of the day. Now 'the rest of the day' is almost at its end."

"You are truly troublesome. Why were you even in front of the door?!"

Jack saw that she was getting irritated. Again.

"Because, miss Elsa..." He said calmly. "I saw you from the window and thought it would appropriate to open the door for a lady. After all, you must have had a stressful day. I can sense it."

"I know...just...leave me be."

"Should I make some tea?" Jack asked. He reached out with his hand to put it on her shoulder. "You seem tired..."

"I DON'T NEED IT!"

Elsa slapped his hand away. Her eyes were showing anger. Jack was confused at her reaction.

"I told you to leave me alone! Why do you keep bothering me?!"

"Because you are my master...miss Elsa, I don't understand..."

"You don't understand?!" Elsa yelled. Gerda and Anna both peeked into the living room. They heard the screaming and knew immediately that Elsa and Jack were fighting again. Elsa groaned in annoyance. "I'm still angry at you! And at this moment I don't want anything to do with you! You are so disgusting! I hate people like you who always act like they know better! Just leave me alone from now!"

Jack went quiet for a bit. Anna and Gerda also stayed quiet.

Elsa turned her head away from him. She felt too angry to look at him right now.

"Miss Elsa..." Jack spoke up, breaking the silence. He sighed and grasped his staff. "I..."

"What is it?! You don't know what to say anymore?!" Elsa turned around to face him. She wanted to throw another insult at him, but she closed her mouth abruptly when she saw his eyes. He looked angry at her and she noticed a small red glint in his eyes.

"I understand." Jack said. He made a small bow in front of her. "I'll be up in my room if you need anything. Goodnight."

Jack straightened his back again. He turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Elsa alone.

"What the...!" Anna ran up to Elsa. "Els, what were you thinking?! Jack only wanted to protect you. You really hurt him."

"I don't care...I'm tired...is there any food left in the fridge?"

Gerda raised her eyebrows and said; "Miss Elsa, I made some soup for tonight! Come sit down with us!"

Elsa sighed and said; "Fine."

Anna looked at her with worry. She knew something was wrong...but she didn't dare to ask. If Elsa didn't want to talk about then she wasn't going to bother her. But she did wish that those two would make up. This was tiring for everyone.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for  
> \- Bob Marley
> 
>  
> 
> pfft, long chapter this time! (Don't worry, there is more to come^^)


End file.
